


Red Moon: The Blood Sorcerer

by NamikazeKamui



Series: The Moon Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Cambion!Harry Potter, Castiel is Jimmy Novak, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Harry Potter is Harrison Baskerville, M/M, No beta readers, spn/hp crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamikazeKamui/pseuds/NamikazeKamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone started to accuse him as a dark wizard for his creature heritage, he decided to run away and lived among the mundane in USA. Years later, he fall in love with a young tax accountant and that was when everything started to change for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, SPN, and some other fandom in this story for they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, alternate reality, time/dimensional travel, canon divergence, violence, torture, blood, death, bashings, Harrison-is-Harry, Cambion-Harrison, possessive-Castiel, protective-Castiel, sticky, Mpreg, and maybe more later.

Main pairing; Castiel x Harrison Baskerville (HP)

000

A young man with raven black hair and green eyes was taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart as he sank gratefully into his chair. He had spent the past five hours battling to save the life of a seven years old girl who had been in serious car accident. Her parents had walked away with small cuts and light bruises each, that was because the back of the car, where the little girl had been seating, had taken the full force of the impact. Thankfully, with the covert use of his abilities, he was able to heal her enough to pull her out from danger state, thus raising her chance of surviving.

A small smile graced his features when he remembered the happiness that had radiated from the parents after he informed them that the operation had been successful and their daughter would live.

The sound of flapping wings startled the young man from his relaxed state; he straightened a bit in his seat and looked towards one of the windows. He raised his eyebrow when he saw a raven, one of my spies, perched on the windowsill. The avian was looking directly at his eyes as if it was trying to tell him something. With a flick of his wrist, the window opened up and the raven flew inside.

“What do you have for me?” he asked the raven.

He tilted his head so his green eyes would meet with the raven’s red ones. From there, he could view the message that the raven wanted to tell him and after he got what it, he pulled out from the raven’s mind.

“Thank you,” he told the raven. “You can go now.”

The raven bowed its head slightly before its form became insubstantial, a liquid that was known as blood, that disappeared when touched the desk.

The young man stood up from his chair and swapped his doctor coat for his trademark black hooded coat and exited the office. As he walked down the hospital corridor, his colleagues greeted him with bright smiles and polite nods. He only stopped however by one of the interns under his guidance and that was because he sought his knowledge.

“Dr. Baskerville,” the intern called him. “I’m sorry to disturb you, but can I have your attention for a moment? I need your help regarding this patient.”

She handed him the chart and he carefully looked it over. After reading the chart for a minute or two, he gave it back to the intern and told her what she needed to do. “Go to the CT room and give the patient a full scan. From what I read there, there is something wrong with her head.” he fixed his glasses. “... After that, alerts Dr. William, he will assist you from there.”

“I’ll do that immediately.” The intern nodded her head in thank you gesture before hurrying away to do as been advised to her.

The young man smiled fondly at the retreating form of the intern before turning around to continue his walk to the parking garage. He quickly went to the spot where he had parked his black Kawasaki ninja and climbed onto it after putting the helmet on. After made sure everything was good, he switched on the engine and sped off from the hospital. He did not go to where he lived; he went to the place where his raven servant had informed him as the place that abomination being hiding.

That hiding place was in a thickly wooded forest. It was ominous enough on any other night, but the knowledge of what was luring inside made it a hundred times worse. The creepy setting did not made the young man to go back home. So, with narrowed eyes, he stepped into the forest and followed the route the information had told him. It did not take him long before he came to a congealing puddle of blood and he knew that abomination was not too far.

Even though his guard had been up, he was surprised when something enormous tore itself from the shadow and leapt towards him. Recovering from his surprise, the young man rolled out of the way of the large best and came up in a crouch position. From that position he got a good look at the creature that had decided to attack him.

It was an unnatural beast, shaped like a dog but as far from one as it could get when it came to mannerisms. From the look of it, the dog, once, had been someone’s pet, though it was long dead. Which meant, this beast was an Inugami, a Japanese’s spirit that took a form of a dog and born from using a common pet dog as a sacrifice in a dark ritual. The result of that gruesome dark ritual was a powerful dark creature that drove by anger and revenge for misdeeds done towards their masters. The only way to stop this particular beast was with stopping their masters; made them realized their faults or killed them.

After narrowly avoiding another attack, the young man took off to the direction where he could sense a faint trail of dark magic. Hopefully it would lead him to this beast’s master.

The moment he started running, the beast chased after him trough the tress at frightening speed. When he took a glance back over his shoulder, it was to find the beast was barely a foot away, snapping at his heels. He stumbled slightly when he needed to duck in order to avoid the sharp claws that swiped towards his head. The beast used his misstep to draw closer, but the young man momentarily immobilized the beast with a roundhouse kick right to the stomach that sent it crashing into the bushes.

He was grateful when he finally arrived at the small cottage in a clearing. This would be a very beautiful scene to see with the almost ethereal setting and the full moon bathing the clearing with its silvery glow, if not for the snarling beast that quickly catching up with him and the dark magic that pouring out from the cottage, killing plants within fifty feet radius of it.

With a grimace, the young man approached the cottage; he managed to slip through the front door and closed it just as the Inugami burst into the clearing. He then followed the trail of dark magic until he came to the room where the dark magic most potent. He was slightly taken aback when he saw what kind of person that had become the Inugami’s master. The master was a young girl; she did not look much older than sixteen years old.

Steeling himself, for he needed to stop the girl so the innocents could not be killed again by the beast, the young man went into the room and crossed his arms. “The way I see it here, we have two choices...” the girl was startled with his sudden appearance and he did not care. “You can stop this madness and destroy your Inugami, or, I will do it for you, which meant it will not end well for you.”

The girl leapt to her feet and slowly backed away from the young man. “Who are you?” asked the girl. “How do you get past Kuro?” she yelled in disbelief.

“... I assume that is your Inugami’s name,” he whispered softly.

“How did you...”

“How did I know what he really is? What else that hulking beast could be? As for how I could get past it... well, I am pretty fast runner.” He shrugged. “So, what will be? Will you stop it in your own free will or I need to do it myself.”

“I won’t do it!” the girl snapped. “My Inugami still has some works to do!”

“And what that will be?” asked the young man with narrowed eyes.

An insane girl spread across the girl’s face. “My Inugami is going to kill every last person who has ever made my life hell; the bullies, who have teased me for being so skinny, too dorky, and too smart... now you’re in the list!”

“Oh, I am absolutely terrified...” he said sarcastically. “So, let me get this straight... you have set a dangerous creature into the human world just because you want to get revenge on a few bullies? What will you do when all of these bullies are taken care of?”

“They’ll never be taken care of! There are too many!”

“... Right, you are insane...” he mumbled softly.

Before the girl could response, there was a tremendous crash from the main room and then the Inugami came barrelling into the room.

“Kill him! Kill him!” the girl screamed in anger. “He wants to kill me! Get him before he can hurt me!”

The Inugami leapt towards the young man, pinning him under its heavy weight, then with a ferocious snarl, it bit down his neck. The skin tore easily under the razor sharp teeth and blood gushing freely from the wound, but the young man did not flinch, he simply raised his right hand and pointed two of his fingers at the Inugami that trying it hardest tearing his neck into pieces. Twin spikes, formed from his own blood, stabbed the Inugami in the side, making it yelped in pain and jumped away from the young man. He took the time to climb back to his feet and then with a flick of his wrist, he created an impenetrable cage made from the blood to make sure the Inugami could not attack him again.

The young man touched his bleeding neck and grimaced in distaste before turned his cold emerald eyes to the trembling girl.

“Please,” she whimpered, recognizing the deadly glint in the young man’s eyes. “Leave me alone... I... I’m sorry... I’ll stop Kuro...”

The young man’s eyes started to glow menacingly. “You are lying...”

“I’m begging you. Have mercy.”

“... Do you stop your Inugami when your victims beg for their lives?” he asked coldly. “You do not deserve to have mercy.”

He ignored the girl’s terrified babbling as he touched the wounds on his neck once more and flicked his hand to the side. When he did that, the fresh blood that painted his fingers red melded together into a dagger. He spared the girl one last cold look before swung his arm in a wide arc, the dagger cut through the air and right through the girl’s jugular. She was dead in a second.

Black tattoos started to appear across her body when this happened. That tattoos were the deal that she had made with a demon to receive the power she possessed.

With the source of its power gone, the Inugami started howling and trashing wildly in its cage. This continued for two minutes before it dropped to the ground, unmoving. Not long after, the creature was dead, and a ball of glowing blue light rose from its dead body and shot into the sky. After it disappeared into the sky, the young man spun on his heel and teleported from that place in a swirl of blood.

000

Several days after getting rid of that Inugami along with its crazy master, things had returned back to normal and he could work in peace once more. Or at least as peaceful as one could be when working in a hospital. He had just finished up yet another gruelling surgery; this time was an elderly woman who had been attacked by her neighbour dog.

When he was in the bathroom that connected to his office, the young man started at his face, especially to his eyes. They had changed a lot; there were no traces of hurt and betrayal in them. They had disappeared completely from there.

It had been five years since he made a decision to leave Britain and changed his name from Harry Potter to Harrison Baskerville. Now he was a young, incredibly talented doctor who worked for a private hospital in Lake County, Illinois.

Thanked to his creature heritage, his appearance too had changed drastically. He was sure no one from his past life would recognize him if they saw him. The tanned skin he had obtained from spending countless hours in the sun training as a Seeker now had become flawless white skin, unmarred by scars or any sort blemishes; his eyes sight had improved, eliminating the need for glasses (he used glasses for fashion not because his eyes were bad), and he now shorter and leaner, though not unhealthily so, giving him an almost fey-like appearance.

The most noticeable change however was the appearance of a pair of inky black angel wings and a set of strange runes tattooed on his back. He had a feeling the tattoos meant something important, but after weeks and nothing happened, he had let the worry to fade away.

At first he was confused about the creature gene that he inherited; there was nothing particular in his appearance that could help him. It was only after he came across a demon, he found out that he was a cambion; an offspring of a high-class demon and a human. He then found out from his father’s dairy that James Potter was not a human in the first place, but rather one of Lucifer’s Archdemons or Devils.

After discovering his heritage, he feared that his soul would become tainted and evil like the demon that he had killed back then. However, he then telling himself that as long he followed God’s laws and did nothing sinful in His eyes, he would be different from demons.

If someone from his past life recognized him and then realized what he was, there was no doubt they would alert the authorities to eliminate him. The main reason why he left his former world those years ago was because a rumour had been accumulating that he was some kind of dangerous creature from the change in his aura; it had changed from light to dark. It was only after he heard the talks about locking him in the Azkaban; he went to leave everything behind.

He had asked the goblins to transfer his money and assets to Gringotts branch in America under the name of Harrison Baskerville, and then hopped into the next flight to America and left Britain for good.

Shaking himself from those memories, he tossed the used paper towel into the trash bin and left the bathroom and then the office. He was hurrying down the halls, eager to get home when he collided with a decently sized, solid body, and because he was shorter and lighter than an average person, he fell backwards. Thankfully before he hit the floor, a pair of hands grabbed him on the waist, halting his fall.

“I am so sorry...” He said to the owner of the hands on his waist.

“Don’t worry about it,” a gruff, amused voice said. “I should’ve been looking where I was going.”

He looked up and took in the appearance of the owner of that voice. He was several inches taller than him (but honestly, who was not?) with a head of short, windblown black hair and tanned skin. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt, a black suit, and a dark blue tie with a beige trench coat thrown over the ensemble.

“Thank you for saving me from what would have no doubt a very painful and embarrassing fall, mister...”

“Novak...” the man supplied. “Jimmy Novak... and it was no trouble at all. Like I said, I should’ve been looking where I was going.”

“It is nice to meet you, Mister Novak. I am Harrison Baskerville...” he said, reaching out to shake the man’s hand.

Unknown to either of them, the wheel of destiny had turned towards an entirely different direction. The question was; would it end up in a better place or worse?

000

Tbc...

000


	2. One

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

In the dead of the night, when any normal people would be sleeping, a young man was perching on the edge of the roof of a building. From the information he had gotten from one of his ravens, his target was in the building next to the one he was balanced on. His target was the owner of a small corporation that had made a deal with a demon to become a successful businessman. The difference of this deal was he did not need to give his soul after ten years, the man only needed to give the demon a human sacrifice every month as a payment.

If the businessman’s deal with the demon was similar with the other deals, which was sending to Hell after ten years, he would not be needed here. However, because it was not similar with the other deals, it was time for him to step in. With that in his mind, he rose up from his crouched position and teleported directly into the target’s office. His aim was slightly off, instead of landing in front of the desk as he intended to do so; he landed on top of it. This made the man to fall back in his chair with a cry of surprise.

“Who are you?” he shouted. “H-How did you get here?”

“I hardly think that matter,” he said to the man. “All you need to know is that I will be the one who is going to send you to Hell for the unthinkable sins that you have committed.”

“Unthinkable sins?” the man looked at him. “I’ve committed no sins.” He looked at him with a smug look on his face.

The young man narrowed his eyes at the smug look on the man’s face. “Really now?” he rested his right hand on the hip. “So, you do not think gaining success through a deal with a demon and sacrificing innocents’ lives to pay the deal is not a sin?”

Outside the office, someone began pounding on the locked door. Apparently someone outside had heard the businessman’s scream and when they realized the door was locked along with no one answering, they assumed the worse.

“Y-you can’t do anything to me!” the man glared at him. “If you try to do something, my securities will find out and you’ll never be able to get away.”

The young man waved his hand to the side, summoning a pair of ravens who then shot across the room to the door. There, they transformed into Celtic runes that would make sure no one could open the door as if being locked tight.

The man gasped and scrambled back in his seat when he saw the effortless display of unknown power. Any hope the businessman had in his heart now gone like the wind from the young man’s display in the office.

The emerald-eyed young man stared indifferently at the man for a moment before leaping back and crossing around it to stand before him. The CEO covered against the wall when he drew blood from his own hand. After that, he started chanting a short spell before throwing out his bloodied hand. The blood shot forward, forming lances in the mid-air, and impaled into the man.

“... Enjoy Hell,” he whispered coldly. “I hope the demons tear you from limb to limb...”

Blood dribbled from the man’s limp body as he landed a stunned gaze to the young man. Like the girl who had set an Inugami to her tormentors, black tattoos were spreading across his body, marking him as another idiot who had decided to make a deal with a demon.

Once the man had truly dead, the young man teleported into the alleyway besides the building he had just vacated and casually walked out into the street. When he was several buildings away from the crime scene, his phone rang, a quick glance at the caller ID revealed that it was his lover who calling him.

“Hello, Jimmy,” he said, bringing the phone to his ear.

 _“Hello, Harrison,”_ said Jimmy over the phone. _“How’s work?”_

“Things are going a bit slowly actually, no life saving surgeries tonight. I am actually on a break right now...” the young man lied effortlessly to his lover.

_“Have you eaten since breakfast?”_

Harrison felt a brief pang of guilt when he heard his lover’s worried tone. “No,” he replied truthfully.

 _“Harrison,”_ Jimmy sighed in exasperation a Harrison’s answer.

“I know,” he cut him before he started lecturing him. “I am sorry; I will grab something to eat right now.”

There was a brief moment of silence after Harrison said those words. _“Promise?”_

“I promise,” he assured the older male.

_“All right, I trust you. I’ll talk to you later. I love you...”_

“Love you too...” he replied before shutting his phone.

It had been almost a year since Jimmy asked him on a date and he could honestly say that he enjoyed the man’s presence. The man was kind, incredibly charming in a gruff sort of way, and funny without really meaning to be. At first Harrison had been hesitant to agree when Jimmy had first asked him out on a date, but looking back on that day now, he was glad he accepted it.

_-Flashback-_

_Harrison exited the hospital with a small tired frown on his face. Today had been an incredibly busy day; a cafeteria worker in the local elementary school had fed the students spoiled meats, resulting in a good amount of them being rushed to the hospital with severe food poisoning. The young doctor had spent most of the day comforting sick children and hysterical parents alike, hurriedly passing sick buckets to the violently vomiting children, and weaving around puddles of vomit when the children were not given buckets in time._

_After the last child had been put to bed or sent home, and parents had been placated, Harrison was able to take a lunch break. Usually he just took it in his office, but he wanted to get away from the commotion, so he walked across the street to the park._

_He had only just settled down on one of the park benches when a familiar voice calling out his name._

_“Dr. Baskerville!”_

_Harrison turned in his seat and smiled a little when he recognized the man as the one who he had run to in the hospital a few days ago. “Good afternoon, mister Novak...” he greeted the man._

_“What brings you here in this fine day?” Jimmy asked, sitting down on the bench next to the young man. “Shouldn’t you be at the hospital right now?”_

_“Lunch break...” Harrison said, holding up his unwrapped sandwich as a proof. “The hospital is a bit busy today so I decide to eat my lunch here.”_

_“The sick children, right?”_

_He did not feel surprise that Jimmy knew what was going on. They lived in a small town, news tended to travel fast here._

_“I do not pity the woman who fed them the faulty meat...” Harrison said. “Accident or not, she will never work in a school cafeteria again.”_

_“You say that as if it’s a bad thing,” Jimmy looked at Harrison. “Being a cafeteria worker isn’t a glamorous job.”_

_Harrison laughed long and hard at that. It was not near as funny as he was making out to be, but he was tired, he had a long day and even that little joke sounded hilarious for him._

_When he finally calmed down, it was to find Jimmy staring at him intently with an odd expression on his face._

_“What is it?” Harrison asked._

_“You’re stunning when you laugh. Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?”_

_Harrison blinked his eyes in shock. “W-what? You want to go out with me?”_

_“Tomorrow night, yes.”_

_“But we have only just met; you do not know anything about me.” He did not understand why Jimmy asked him on a date when they were strangers. Usually, when someone asked someone else on a date, they knew each other for some time._

_“Isn’t that exciting?” Jimmy asked eagerly. “We know nothing about each other, no preconceived nothings of what kind of people we are or should be. We can get to know each other, which we really are and not what people expected us to be.”_

_Harrison was speechless for a moment. He had not expected an impassioned, eloquent answer, but I would not be lying if I said that I did not like the chance Jimmy presented me with, to get to know a person without any outside influences._

_“... All right...” Harrison said. “Pick me up from the hospital at seven...”_

_The smile that spread across Jimmy’s face was blinding._

_-End Flashback-_

The young man smiled softly at the memory. His heart always fluttered with happiness whenever he remembered that particular day and all of the days following it. Jimmy had done as he said he would and they both had gotten to know each other in a way he had never been able to before.

The only thing that could dampen his mood whenever he was thinking about his lover was the thought of what would happen to the man if people from his past life came looking for him. Heaven forbid if they found out about the older male, his lover was his only weakness and he would do anything to make sure he was safe from harm, even it meant giving himself to the people who had made his life a living hell.

000

Harrison glared at his reflection; his face was only an inch away from the mirror as he intently scrutinized his face or more specifically his eyes. They had changed, it was barely noticeable, but it still there, rings of icy blue encircled his pupils. It had not been there yesterday.

After several minutes of staring, he finally decided that as long the subtle change did not affect his health or his work, he would leave it be. With that decision made, Harrison exited the bathroom and crossed the room but the moment he opened his office door, he was assaulted by a bouquet of red and white roses.

“Happy one year anniversary, darling,” greeted the familiar voice.

“Jimmy?” Harrison whispered in confusion when he found his lover standing in front of him with a bouquet of roses in his hands. “How... when...” he was speechless.

“I got off work sooner than I’d expected, so I thought I’d surprise you,” after the older male said that, a wide smile appeared across his face. “Judging from the look on your face, I’m going to assume that I surprised you...”

Harrison looked down at the flowers in his arms. He was touched beyond words; he understood what the meaning of these flowers; red roses and white roses were a declaration of love. Jimmy was telling him that he would never hurt him, not intentionally, and that he would protect him from anyone and anything that wanted to do him harm.

“Harrison?” Jimmy asked nervously. “Do you dislike the flowers?”

The young doctor shook his head vigorously, hugging the bouquet tightly into his chest and hid his face into the blooms as tears trickled down his cheeks. “Of course not, silly, I love it...” he whispered. “Thank you.”

Jimmy pulled Harrison into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re welcome.”

Harrison laughed and brushed the tears from his face. “Sorry, look at me, crying over a bouquet of flowers.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

He beamed up at Jimmy before changing the subject. “So, what will we do for our anniversary?” he asked the older male.

Jimmy smiled teasingly. “If I told you I’d ruin the surprise...”

000

“Jimmy~” Harrison whined several hours later. “Where are we going?”

The moment Harrison had gotten off work; Jimmy had come and gave him a bouquet of roses. Not only that, the man then blindfolded and led him to where the car was, after giving him a firm instruction to never touch the blindfold, and then drove off to an unknown location.

“Be patient, darling,” said Jimmy as he helped Harrison out of the car and began leading the younger male away. “All right,” said the man, bringing the both of them to a halt. “I’m going to take the blindfold off but I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to, all right?”

Harrison nodded and when the blindfold was removed, he kept his eyes closed as instructed.

“Okay, open your eyes now.”

Slowly Harrison opened his eyes and looked around. They were in the middle of a meadow; they were standing on a large, soft looking blanket that had a picnic basket that no doubt held all sorts of foods sitting on the side.

“You always said that you wanted to go stargazing, so I figured what better time to do than now, with me.”

Harrison launched himself into Jimmy’s arms. “I love it! Thank you so much!” he was happy.

Jimmy smiled and hugged Harrison closer. “I’m glad that you like it,” he said, kissing Harrison’s forehead.

“How could I not, I love you.”

“And I love you too, but the surprise isn’t over yet.”

Harrison pulled away from Jimmy, confusion evident on his face. “What do you mean by that?” he asked the older male.

As if the question had been their cue, fireworks erupted in the sky, lightning the meadow with dazzling colours, Jimmy tugged Harrison down onto the blanket where he laid down on their backs, watching the fireworks.

Harrison smiled when a large hand wrapped around his much smaller one and squeezed it gently. Silently Harrison promised himself to always remember this particular memory.

000

Tbc...

000


	3. Two

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Harrison paused on his work when he felt an oppressive presence that was started to become all too familiar for him. He had first sensed it on the night of his anniversary with Jimmy two weeks ago, but he had not been able to discern what it was or where it was coming from.

Setting aside his paperwork for a moment, Harrison used a bit of his blood to create a shikigami; a magical spirit that acted as his servants, then sent it out to scout around in hope to find the source of this oppressive presence. Hopefully it would find the source before everything went to Hell.

000

“Harrison, are you all right?”

Harrison startled from his thoughts by his lover’s voice. “I am sorry, what did you say?” the young man asked his older lover.

“Are you all right?” asked Jimmy. “You seem a bit out of it today.”

Harrison wet his lips as he nodded. “I... I am fine... I just have a lot of things in my mind right now.”

“Is it your work? Are you stressed out? Maybe you should take a break from it. I don’t want you getting sick from stress.” Jimmy was looking at him with concern in his sky blue eyes.

Harrison smiled at the man and assured him that he was not under any sort of stress. He felt a bit guilty for lying to his lover, but Harrison did not want to drag Jimmy into his problem. If this unknown presence ended up being something bad, he did not want his love in danger. He would never forgive himself if something bad happened to Jimmy.

000

Harrison sat down on the couch in his apartment with a weary sigh. It had been two days since he had sent the shikigami out to find the presence and as he expected, it had no luck in finding anything, though he still sent it out every day just in case.

It was as if the presence did not want to be found or worse, it was keeping itself hidden until it found the opportunity to strike.

Silently telling himself to stop dwelling in such dark thoughts, Harrison stood up and went over to the kitchen to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. That warm beverage always did wonder for his frazzled nerves. But just before he could pick the cup and took it to the living room, a sudden pain assaulted his back, causing the young man to double over and spasm uncontrollably. He gripped the counter tightly and forced himself to breathe through the pain. Slowly the pain faded until he was able to regain control of his legs and forced himself to stagger to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Harrison pulled his shirt over his head and turned so that his back faced the mirror. There was no evidence of any injuries that could have caused the debilitating pain on his back, but he did notice that his tattoos were shimmering with a soft blue light.

Deciding that he had more than enough drama for one night, Harrison left the bathroom to retrieve his cooling mug of chocolate and drank it away before he went to bed.

The moment he was nearly fell into Morpheus’ hands, he swore he heard the sound of flapping wings and saw a man standing at his bedside.

The man watched him for a moment before he reached out his hand to brush his fingers across his face. Harrison blinked sleepily when he heard the muffled words were heard by his ears and those words were ‘Beloved one’.

After that the Morpheus took him away into the dream realm.

000

The next morning, he was waked up feeling refreshed without any pain on his back. He had taken a few days off after experiencing that first bit of pain, he did not want to go to work and had it happened when he was attending patient. It was too risky. However, since he had gone several days without any pain, he figured it was safe to go back to work.

“Good morning, Dr. Baskerville,” a nurse greeted him just before he slipped into his office.

“Morning, Nurse Chapel. What can I do for you?”

A wide grin appeared across the woman’s face as she held out a bouquet of white roses. “Your man told me to give this to you.”

Harrison felt his cheeks heating up. “Ah, thank you...” he murmured, allowing her to hand the flowers to him before taking refuge into his office. Inside, he created a tall, crystal vase to place the roses and put them on the corner of his desk before went to complete the paperwork. He had fallen behind in the days he had been absent.

Two hours later, he was interrupted by the frantic knockings on the door. After being allowed an entry, a male nurse ran into the room.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, doctor,” the nurse said, “but your presence is needed right now.”

Harrison stood up from his seat. “Where?”

“Operating theatre A, doctor.”

They then left the office and hurried to the assigned operation room. As they were walking Harrison questioned the nurse about the patient’s condition.

“What is the status of the patient?”

“Critical, sir... it looks as if he was attacked by a large dog, that’s the second attack in this month.”

The moment Harrison entered the O.R. he halted in his track; an evil aura was hanging around the room. He coughed softly and his head as he tried to push back the nuisance in his stomach.

“Doctor, are you all right?” the nurse asked worriedly.

“I am fine,” he said, quickly preparing himself for the surgery before crossing over to the patient. His eyes widened up when he took in the extensive damages that had been done to the patient. I would recognize the injuries like these any day. This much damage only could be done by hellhounds, but how in the world the man survived?

000

Five hours later, he silently slipped into the room the patient was resting in. The surgery had been successful, the man would pull through with little, if any, long term effects, but that did not mean the hellhound would not find him again and finished the job it had started. Fortunately Harrison had a way to keep the hellhound off the man’s tail.

He retrieved a vial from the pocket of his coat; he filled a needle with the dark liquid then injected it into the man’s IV. As the blood entered the man’s veins, Harrison started chanting under his breath. Thick, black smoke rose from the wounds. The patient began crying out in pain, but he did not stop until every last of his wounds were purified, riding him off the scent of hell. With his blood in his veins, the man would never be possessed by a demon or any other evil entities again.

He waited just long enough to make sure the patient had fallen into a peaceful sleep before turned on my heel and teleported away.

000

The soft light of the morning slowly woke Harrison from his slumber. He blinked the sleepiness away from his eyes as he stretched his body to relax his muscles. He tensed up however when he sensed someone in the bed with him, but soft familiar chuckles quickly eased his worries.

“Did you forget that I spent the night?” Jimmy asked curiously.

Harrison blushed slightly, tugging at the sleeve of my pyjamas. “Yes, I kind of forgot about it.”

Jimmy smiled at the blush on Harrison’s face before nuzzling the young man’s neck lovingly.

“J-Jimmy?” he squeaked.

“Cute,” Jimmy whispered. “You’re so cute, dearest.”

Harrison’s eyes widened up at his lover’s words before he smacked him right on the face with a pillow. “I am not cute!” with a huff, he climbed out of the bed and stalked to the bathroom.

“Come on, darling, don’t be angry at me!” Jimmy whined.

Harrison looked back at Jimmy over his shoulder with narrowed eyes before turned away with a scowl and closed the bathroom door with a loud bang.

“You’re still cute, babe!” Jimmy yelled to the bathroom door.

“Screw you!” Harrison yelled back, starting a laugh from the older male.

000

Jimmy watched with amusement as Harrison prepared breakfast with a scowl on his face. “Are you still angry at me?” asked the older male.

Harrison’s scowl deepened as he turned off the stove and walked to the dining table with breakfast in his hands. “I am not cute,” he mumbled.

Jimmy chuckled softly. “Fine, fine, you’re not cute,” he said, blue eyes were glimmering in mirth. “But you’re adorable.”

A heavy blush spread across Harrison’s face. “Jimmy!” he exclaimed.

“What? It’s true!” said Jimmy, taking a bite from his breakfast. “You’re adorable, Harrison, and everyone will agree with me.”

Harrison did not say anything at his lover’s words because it was true. Everyone always said that he was too adorable for his own good. With a sigh, he decided to eat his breakfast without looking at his lover.

“Are you working today?” asked Jimmy after a few minutes spent eating their breakfast in silence.

“No, today is my day off,” he answered. “Why?”

“I want to do something today. Why don’t we go to the park?”

Harrison agreed and after finishing breakfast, they cleaned up the kitchen and themselves before leaving to the park.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Jimmy spoke nervously. “Harrison.”

The young man looked up at his older lover. “Yes?” he asked him softly.

“Are you happy with me?” Jimmy asked in serious tone of voice.

Harrison halted in his tracks, stunned by the unexpected question. “What makes you think that I am not?” he asked Jimmy with confusion on his face.

Jimmy shrugged. “It’s just... sometimes you look so sad and I don’t know the reason why or how to make you feel better.”

Harrison reached up and cupped Jimmy’s cheeks in his hands. “Jimmy? Jimmy, please look at me...” he pleaded.

Slowly Jimmy looked at Harrison.

“I am sorry that I have made you feel as if I am not happy with you. I am happy...” he looked him straight in the eyes. “It just... there are some things from my past that I cannot tell you, I want to but I do not know how.”

Jimmy recognized the first sign of Harrison’s guilt and quickly cut the young man off before it could go further. “It’s all right,” he said. “You don’t have to tell me right now, I understand.”

Harrison nodded, relieved that he would not be forced to bring out his past. He took Jimmy’s hand in his own and was just about to urge him to finish their walk when he heard the sound of sharp claws and heavy paws hitting the pavement. Abruptly Harrison whipped around and found himself face to face with a hulking black dog with terrible red eyes.

‘That is... a hellhound...’ Harrison narrowed his eyes.

“What is that?” Jimmy whispered in horror, slowly backing away from the creature.

Harrison did not have time to marvel over the fact that his lover could see the hellhound. He was too busy yanking the older male away as he screamed, “Run!”

Jimmy did not ask any question, he simply gripped tighter Harrison’s hand and began running as fast and hard as he could. The hellhound was immediately on their heels, snarling and snapping as it easily gave chase. As he glanced over his shoulder, he realized with a sinking feeling that the hellhound would be catching up with them in a matter of seconds, the only way to stop it would be if Harrison used his power, but he was hesitant to use them in front of Jimmy.

The choice was taken from him, though, when the hound leapt at them, maw wide and ready to tear into one of our fleshes. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned his blood and shaped it into a solid shield. He grunted when the hellhound slammed into it and staggered back several steps. The creature used it superior strength to try overpowered his shield; he then used its close proximity to his advantage, however. As the hellhound pressed itself against the only thing preventing it from ripping Harrison. He commanded the shield to form several, razor sharp spikes along it surface, impaling the hound and killing it immediately.

Harrison dropped the shield and backed away from the dead body, panting heavily.

“What the—“ Jimmy muttered in shock.

Harrison spun around and stared at his lover in horror. Just as he was about to explain everything to him, a movement from behind Jimmy caught his eyes. Another hellhound had appeared and was leaping towards the man.

Without a single thought for his own safety, Harrison pushed Jimmy out of the way, putting himself in the hound’s line of attack. It landed on him and latched it jaw onto his shoulder, immediately a terrible pain seared through his shoulder and through his vein. The hellhound had poisoned him with the essence of Hell.

Harrison gritted his teeth at the pain that had attacked his body while trying to create a weapon from his blood, but with the pain continued to assault him. He did not think it could happen. However, something from the corner of his eyes took over his attention.

He saw Jimmy kneeling on the ground with his eyes glazed over, when he tried to yell at the man to run away, something strange happened to him. Harrison watched with fascination and fear when Jimmy’s eyes were glowing with unnatural blue lights and then an explosion of blue light engulfed the place.

The light not only killed the hellhound on top of his body, but it too knocked him unconscious.

000

Tbc...

000


	4. Three

Harrison woke to the soft whirring of machinery. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around in confusion; he was lying on the bed in a hospital room with multiple machines hooked up to him. He frowned in confusion as he tried to remember how he ended up in the hospital. The last thing he could recall was being poisoned by the hellhound before passing out from the pain. He could not remember what happened to Jimmy or how he had made it here.

At that moment, the room door swung open and a familiar middle aged doctor entered the room. “Good morning, Dr. Baskerville,” Dr. William Castor, one of Harrison’s colleagues, greeted him cheerfully. “How are you feeling?”

“I am in a bit of pain,” Harrison admitted, “but more than that, I am ready to get out of here already.”

“I know how much you dislike being the patient,” the doctor said soothingly, “but as long as you remain cooperative, you’ll be out of here before you know it.” He bent over Harrison to unwrap the bandages. When he saw Harrison’s mostly healed wounds, he shot the younger man a knowing look. “It seems that you’re wounds have healed exceptionally well already, at this rate you’ll be able to leave tomorrow morning.” William had been born to magical family so there was no need to ponder over his exceptional healing rate.

“Dr. Castor,” Harrison said hesitantly. “Did you... did a man visit me since I have been admitted? He would have been around thirty, black hair, and blue eyes, with stubble...”

William shook his head apologetically. “I’m sorry, Dr. Baskerville, but I don’t think anyone matching those descriptions came by while you were unconscious.”

“Oh, all right,” Harrison said disappointedly. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” William said. “Now I’ll leave, let you get some rest.”

After the doctor left, Harrison threw an arm over his eyes and bit his lip in a desperate bit to stop himself from screaming in frustration. He was only partially successful.

000

Two days following the attack and Harrison was absolutely miserable; his lover had not made an appearance once side he had been admitted into the hospital. Harrison was convinced that his abilities had scared Jimmy off, he would most likely never see the man again and, honestly, he could not say he was surprised. Who in the right mind would want to be with someone like him?

After being released from the hospital, Harrison had searched Jimmy’s apartment, only to find the man had not been home since the day of the attack. He had asked Jimmy’s friends and co-workers, but none of them had seen him.

Harrison was startled from his musings when one of his ravens landed on the arm of his chair; it came bearing news of a potential hunt. With a sigh, the man stood from his chair and ducked into his bedroom to collect his gear.

The searching for his missing lover would have to wait until later.

000

Harrison leapt from one building to another so quickly for the humans’ eyes. His raven had informed him that  a coven of vampires were abducting children between the ages of five to ten, so he was now on route to the abandoned warehouse they used as their nest to stop them once and for all.

It was only a ten minutes run across the rooftops to search the warehouse; it was in a fairly secluded part of town so he did not have to worry about running into civilians, but just in case, he sent his power out to sense the presence of any other humans. It would not do for him to run into any other hunters, unless they were aware of the magical world, they did not usually react well to his abilities.

Once he had ensured that there were no humans in the area, hunter or civilian, Harrison scaled down the side of the building and, using the shadows to conceal himself, slipped into the warehouse. He spent a few minutes searching the ground floor, but once it had been confirmed that there was no one there, he slipped his hood over his face and moved up to the next level where two vampires were standing guard by a cage crammed full with dirty, terrified children. He waited for a moment as the two vampires quite foolishly relayed their entire plan to each other (apparently the children were being used as baits to lure someone in, whether it was a hunter or another vampire he could not be sure), before making his move.

Effortlessly, he crafted a spear from his blood and sent it flying straight through the first vampire’s heart, as he fell to the floor; the second vampire’s head was torn clean from his shoulders with only a flick of Harrison’s wrist. But not before he shouted out in surprise, alerting the vampires in the other rooms of the danger. A whole host of the creatures, over a dozen of them if he had counted correctly, rushed out into the main room, fangs bared and prepared to fight. They paused, however, when they saw a single hooded figure standing in the centre of the room with a lance composed of what they could smell was blood.

“It’s you...” the vampire at the head of the group whispered, Harrison assumed he was the leader by the way the others flanked him. “The Blood Sorcerer...”

“Oh, so you know about me then?” Harrison said nonchalantly. “Good.”

“Kill him!” the head vampire shouted. To his displeasure, the others did not immediately leap to do as told, too fearful to approach the small, but intimidating sorcerer. “I said kill him!” he shouted again.

This time, they did as told, albeit very reluctantly, and were each beheaded for their efforts, leaving only the leader for Harrison to fight. He was the oldest and far more powerful than the others, making him a much more difficult opponent. Harrison only had a second to erect a protective barrier around the cage holding the children before the vampire was upon him. He gave everything he had into the fight and then some, but they were still pretty evenly matched. The vampire dodged everything Harrison sent his way, but he was stuck on the defensive, unable to get a hit in, it was this that led to the creature’s demise. While he was trying to slit Harrison’s throat with his claws, a dragon made from blood crept up behind the vampire and tore into him until only blood on the floor.

Panting heavily from the rough fight, Harrison allowed the protective shield around the children to drop and approached the cage with an intention of freeing them. However, before he could reach them, two men raced up the stairs, machetes in hands. He recognized their distinctive features immediately, they were the infamous Winchesters.

“Step away from the children!” the shorter of the two shouted, pointing his gun at him.

“And why should I do that?” Harrison asked. “I am here to rescue them just as I am sure you two are, too bad you are bit too late.”

It was then that the Winchesters noticed the corpses of the vampires sprawled across the floor, which was also about the time they noticed the dragon made from blood lurking in the corner. Immediately their guns were drawn and they were shooting, but before a single bullet could hit him, a bright light assaulted all of his senses and he was carried away with a sound of flapping wings.

000

The sudden, unfamiliar transportation sent Harrison falling to the soft grass that had not been beneath his feet seconds ago. As he looked around in confusion, his eyes fell on a figure standing only a few feet away, it was a man who looked remarkably like his missing love, but the powerful aura that kept Harrison on his knees was not Jimmy’s.

“Who are you?” he gasped, scrambling to his feet with only a bit of trouble.

The Jimmy look-alike blinked in confusion. “It’s me,” he said, “Jimmy.”

“No, you are not!” Harrison shouted. “Your aura... it is... it is all wrong!”

“I have changed...” the being admitted. “But I’m still me, I’m still Jimmy.”

“If you are Jimmy,” Harrison looked at the being with suspicion in his eyes, “then tell me what Jimmy told me right before we started our relationship.”

“I’ll always love you, no matter what dark past you may be hiding from. I love you for who you are now, not for who you’d once been,” was the prompt answer.

The hooded youth’s eyes became wide. “Jimmy?” he whispered hopefully.

Jimmy smiled and nodded his head. “Yes, it’s me, Harrison. I’ve just changed a bit.”

“I noticed. But how? What happened?” he looked at the older male.

“I suppose I should begin by telling you who I really am. I am Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord.”

000

Tbc...

000

 


	5. Four

_-Previously-_

_“If you are Jimmy,” Harrison looked at the being with suspicion in his eyes, “then tell me what Jimmy told me right before we started our relationship.”_

_“I’ll always love you, no matter what dark past you may be hiding from. I love you for who you are now, not for who you’d once been,” was the prompt answer._

_The hooded youth’s eyes became wide. “Jimmy?” he whispered hopefully._

_Jimmy smiled and nodded his head. “Yes, it’s me, Harrison. I’ve just changed a bit.”_

_“I noticed. But how? What happened?” he looked at the older male._

_“I suppose I should begin by telling you who I really am. I am Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord.”_

000

Harrison looked at Jim – no, Castiel, with disbelief. “What?” he whispered softly.

Castiel stared unwaveringly at Harrison. “I’m Castiel and I’m an Angel of the Lord,” he repeated.

“An-an Angel?” Harrison whispered softly under the breath.

“Yes,” Castiel said calmly.

Fear slowly began to crawl into Harrison’s heart when he realized that an angel was a natural enemy of a demon, and, as a result, a Cambion. Castiel must have come to smite him, there was no way he would allow an abominations such as himself to wander the earth.

The moment he realized this, his power burst unbidden from him, it threw Castiel back several years and opened cuts all over his body. Harrison knew that he needed to take control of his powers before he seriously hurt Castiel, but his fear and despair was clouding all his rational thought.

“Harrison!” Castiel tried calling out to the terrified youth.

 ** _“He’s come to kill us...”_** whispered a dark voice in Harrison’s mind. **_“He’s an Angel of the Lord; it’s his purpose to kill us.”_**

“Harrison!”

**_“He’s an Angel, our natural enemy. Kill him before he kills us.”_ **

Blood swirled into the form of two deadly sharp spears and slashed at Castiel’s skin.

**_“Yes, kill him! Kill him!”_ **

Castiel held his hands out in placating manner; he could feel the terror rolling off of him in waves. “I swear I will not hurt you,” he told the youth.

**_“Kill him!”_ **

Harrison faltered. “But... but... it is Jimmy...”

**_“No! He isn’t Jimmy! He’s an Angel, he’s the enemy!”_ **

Castiel struggled to stand back on his feet; he figured there was only one way to calm Harrison. Slowly he approached the youth, ignoring the spears that continued to slash at him; he reached out and pulled the youth into his arms.

**_“Don’t let him touch you!”_ **

“Harrison... Harrison... wake up... I’m not going to hurt you. I swear I won’t hurt you.”

“You... you will not hurt me?”

**_“Don’t trust him!”_ **

“I exist only to love and protect you. I would never hurt you.”

 ** _“Don’t—“_** Harrison shoved the voice away from his mind with such force he was left reeling for several moments.

“You are really Jimmy?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“You love me?”

“Always,” Castiel whispered, tightening his hold.

“You are not going to kill me?” Harrison grasped the back of Castiel’s coat in his hands.

“No, I’m not going to kill you.”

“Why? You know what I am. Why don not you kill me?” he buried his face into Castiel’s chest, fearfully waiting for the answer.

“Because I cannot...” Castiel said, wrapping his wings around Harrison comfortingly.

“But we are enemies...” it was true, an angel and a cambion could not become a friend with each other.

“I don’t care. I love you. We were always meant to be together...”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, a long, long time ago...”

_000Flashback000_

_Castiel watched the human world with a deep sense of fondness. He could not understand how his siblings could hate humanity, humans were their Father’s most beautiful creations._

_“Are you still watching those mud monkeys, Castiel?”_

_Castiel looked at Uriel across his right shoulder. The black-skinned angel was there to watch the humans like him, but there was a look of distaste on his face._

_“They’re fascinating to watch.”_

_“They’re dull, weak creatures. Who fight and kill each other over the most trivial matters.”_

_“But that is what makes them so beautiful. They learn from their mistakes, they evolve and the feel. What do you think emotions such as love feel like?”_

_“I don’t waste my time wondering over such useless matters and neither should you, your time would be better spent helping your garrison.”_

_Castiel shook his head. “I pity you, brother.”_

_He unfurled his wings and flew to his favourite place, the place where newborn souls waited to be born. But when he arrived, he noticed something he had never seen before. A ball of white light edged in black was hiding beneath a tree. Castiel, curiously approached the tree and kneeled before the ball of light, he reached out to touch it. The moment the tips of his fingers came in contact with the bright soul a light engulfed both it and him, the feeling that this soul was his to keep, his to protect, and overcame him. The Seraph gently pulled the soul to his chest and wrapped his wings around it._

_“Hush, little one,” he whispered. “I’ll protect you.”_

_He stiffened when the time around him suddenly froze; he tightened his hold on the soul, afraid that one of his siblings was here to harm the soul. But it was not, a kind, gentle faced man approaching and Castiel immediately knew who he was._

_“Father?” he whispered disbelievingly._

_God smiled at his youngest and kneeled before him. “Beautiful isn’t he?” he asked, brushing gentle fingers over the soul._

_Castiel nodded. “Yes, he’s beautiful.”_

_“This soul is the most perfect union of a demon and a human.”_

_Castiel’s eyes widened. “He’s a Cambion? And you will allow him to born? Why?”_

_“Because he’s under my protection and because he’s yours.”_

_“Mine?”_

_“He’s your destined mate.”_

_Castiel faltered, unsure how to respond._

_“I can see your doubt, Castiel,” God said. “Perhaps after you see his future you’ll understand why I make the two of you a destined mate.”_

_Gently God touched Castiel’s forehead and suddenly horrible visions flashed before his eyes. After all of those visions had disappeared, Castiel tugged the soul closer to his chest and wrapped protective arms around it._

_“How can I change his fate?”_

_“There I only one way, but it’s not easy.”_

_“I’ll do it,” Castiel said desperately. “I’ll do anything.”_

_God smiled and began explaining what Castiel would have to do._

_000End Flashback000_

Harrison’s eyes were wide with astonishment after he heard Castiel’s story. It was pretty obvious what the Seraph had done to change his fate.

“You... became a human for me?” he asked the Seraph hesitantly.

Castiel rested his cheek on top of Harrison’s head. “Yes,” he answered simply.

Harrison was too overwhelmed to speak; he simply stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to the angel’s lips. But, before he could pull away, Castiel grabbed his face and pulled him into a proper kiss.

“Ani L’Dodi, V’Dodi Li,” whispered the Seraph when he pulled away.

The cambion only tightened his arms around the Seraph’s waist at the declaration of love in Hebrew. He knew what the Seraph said to him, it was the most well known sentence from Shir HaShirim or the ‘Song of Songs’. The sentence ‘Ani L’Dodi, V’Dodi Li’ meant ‘I am My Beloved’s, and My Beloved is Mine’.

He was grateful for this special Seraph in his life and if someday he met God, he would thank Him for giving him Castiel.

000

Harrison stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom contemplatively. It had been two days since his encounter with Jimmy, now Castiel; he was only just now gathering the courage to tell him the rest of his life history.

“Castiel,” he said softly to the Seraph lying beside him. “I need to tell you about something.”

Castiel immediately rolled over to face him. “What is it?”

“You have told me all about yourself,” Harrison said nervously. “So, I think it is only fair that I tell you about who I am.”

“You don’t need to do it, beloved,” Castiel whispered, pressing a kiss to the cambion’s forehead. “When I agreed to become human, my father allowed me to see how your life would turn out. I know everything.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I lost my memories when I became Jimmy, but now that I’m an Angel again, I remember everything.”

“Does that mean you know about my use of blood and time magic?” Harrison asked the Seraph hesitantly.

“I do, and I understand. If you had not sent yourself ten years in the past, you would not have been able to learn everything about your power and could never use them to help others...” he told the cambion.

“So, you are not angry?” he asked the Seraph.

“Of course not, you performed the ritual not to alter or destroy the timeline. You did that to learn. Your intentions were pure. Now, enough questions. Sleep now, beloved, you need it. I’ll protect you...” Castiel gently brushed his fingers through Harrison’s hair, effortlessly lulling him to sleep.

Of course the cambion still wanted to stay awake for he feared that if he went to sleep, Castiel would disappear and this was only a dream. However, sleepiness slowly took over his mind and in no time the cambion went to deep sleep and that was thanked to Castiel’s calming hand through his hair.

Castiel could not help but smile as he observed the peaceful face of his lover. With a thought he summoned his wings to the mortal realm and then wrapped them around Harrison as if to protect him from the world. He moved closer towards the cambion face, so he could put a soft kiss on his forehead, along with a soft whisper ‘Sweet dreams, my little one.’

000

Only a few weeks after Castiel and Harrison were reunited, it was decided that it would be best if they moved out of the city, it was too much of a gamble to remain there, the combined auras of an Angel and a cambion were powerful, and might attracted all sorts of nasty creatures. So, Harrison decided to quit his job at the hospital and Castiel resigned from his accounting firm, and then moved into a decently sized, well warded home far away from the civilization.

Now after they had gotten the house that they wanted, the two decided to eat outside for Harrison was too tired to cook anything after moving into their new home. Now we could find Harrison sat on one of the table with a menu in his hands. His face had a frowning expression for he was still trying to find a good food to eat as his lunch. He was alone for Castiel needed to go to the bathroom and told him to order for him too, but Harrison did not have any idea what the angel wanted to eat.

“Good morning, sir, could I take your order?” a young male waiter asked, appearing suddenly at his side.

Harrison glanced at the menu one last time before placing his order. “I will take the double tomato bruschetta, a chicken breast with balsamic vinegar and garlic, and a non-alcoholic pina colada. While my companion will have the same appetizer, but with a turkey cheeseburger meatloaf for the main dish and a Thai iced coffee...”

“All right, your order should be here shortly.”

The waiter went to place his order with the chef, and then returned with Harrison’s and Castiel’s drinks. Just as the cambion was reaching out for his pina colada, a tall, well-built man with wavy sandy brown hair and blue eyes appeared in the seat across from him.

“Hello, Harrison Baskerville.”

Harrison startled and pushed his chair back. “Who are you?” he asked somewhat unnecessarily. While he did not know the man’s name, he had the same aura as Castiel only a lot more powerful. He must be an angel.

Harrison swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. His demonic side was screaming at him to get as far away from this man as possible, but he could not force his limbs to move. Therefore he was relieved when Castiel arrived with the familiar sound of fluttering wings.

“Michael,” Castiel said coldly when he found out who had made his lover distress.

Harrison became pale when he realized that the man who was sitting across from him was not just any ordinary angel, he was an archangel. He could smite Harrison with a single glance if he wanted.

Michael smiled at his youngest brother. “Hello to you too, Castiel.”

Castiel stepped forward and wrapped a wing protectively around Harrison, shielding him from Michael. “What do you want?” he asked the archangel.

“Calm down...” Michael said soothingly. “I’m here isn’t to kill your cambion, brother.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m here because I’ve work for you and your mate...”

000

Tbc...

000


	6. Five

_-Previously-_

_Michael looked at Castiel and Harrison for a moment before said, “I’m here because I have work for you and your mate.”_

000

Castiel looked at Michael with suspiciousness in his eyes. “You have work for us?” he asked the archangel. “What sort of work?”

Michael waved a hand, setting up a powerful privacy ward to prevent eavesdroppers, before speaking. “I would like the two of you to become my agents,” he said simply.

“Your agents? Why?” Castiel asked Michael with a slight confusion in his voice.

Michael sighed wearily. “Father has disappeared from Heaven.”

“What?” Castiel gasped. “What do you mean with he has disappeared from Heaven?”

“I mean exactly what I said, he has gone disappeared. The last of our brothers to speak to him was Gabriel, but he too has also disappeared. Raphael has taken Father’s disappearance the hardest; he is no longer the compassionate angel you once knew. He has become cold and disdainful and is among several of our brothers who wish to start the apocalypse,” Michael explained softly to the two of them.

“Why would he want to start the apocalypse?” Castiel asked Michael.

Michael sighed sadly. “I think he hopes that this endeavour may gain Father’s attention, wherever He may be. He would not sit idly while His beloved humans are eradicated.”

“What if—“ Castiel cut himself off when their waiter arrived at the table, carrying a tray laden with food. He waited patiently as the young man placed Harrison and his respective plates before them, before turning to ask Michael if he would like to order. After Michael politely declined the menu, the waiter left and Castiel picked up where he had left off. “Perhaps Raphael wants to use the apocalypse to restore the humans’ believes in us.”

Harrison shot Michael a nervous look before speaking up, “That could be the case,” he fiddled with his fingers. “Not as many believe as they once did, choosing instead to rely on logic and science. But it would be much more effective if he used miracles and acts of goodwill to restore faith, not death and destruction. While it may convince the humans that God does exist, they may view Him as a cruel God for allowing so many to die just to regain His believers...”

Castiel nodded, sombrely agreeing with Harrison. “Would our agreement to become our agents prevent the apocalypse?” he asked Michael.

“That is what I’m hoping for. All I ask is that you help prevent the breaking of the sixty-six seals, if they’re broken then Lucifer will rise,” Michael hesitated for a moment. “But the first seal is already in danger of being broken.”

“How?” Harrison asked. “What is it?”

“The first seal shall break when a Righteous Man spills blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break,” the archangel quoted. “Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, currently resides in Hell.”

“And you want us to get him out before the seal is broken?” Castiel asked.

“I do.”

Castiel looked at Harrison, who nodded tightly. “All right, we accept.”

Michael smiled at his youngest brother gratefully. “May Father’s grace guard you from harm,” he murmured, then disappeared with a flutter of his wings.

000

“Castiel?” Harrison called out several hours later, walking from the bedroom where he had been resting to the spacious library.

Castiel set aside the book he had been reading when the younger male appeared in the doorway, he smiled gently and beckoned him closer.

Harrison slowly crossed the room, when he arrived at Castiel’s side, the Seraph tugged him down until he was straddling his lap. The cambion blushed at the provocative position, but made no move to get up.

“What do you think of our assignment?” he asked, gently winding his arms around Castiel’s neck.

“It frightens me,” the Seraph said honestly. “We’ll face many dangers when embarking on this task, I don’t want you getting hurt or...” he trailed off, but they both knew what he was about to say... killed.

“You have to have faith, love,” Harrison whispered. “You need to believe that, even though your Father is nowhere to be found, He will not allow any harm to come to us.”

“I do. I do believe...” Castiel rested his cheek on the top of Harrison’s head as he allowed his grace to blanket them comfortably for a moment. But after a few minutes, he reluctantly moved Harrison from his lap and stood up. “Shall we get this over with, then?”

Harrison nodded. “Let’s do it.”

Castiel’s wings unfurled and with a wave of his hand, his usual suit and coat attire disappeared, replaced with something a little more suitable for the excursion.

Despite the sober mood, Harrison could not help but admire his lover’s lean physique in his somewhat form fitting clothing. Castiel seemed to sense what he was doing as a sly smirk stretched his lips.

“Are you prepared?” he asked Harrison slyly as he moved closer to wrap a wing around Harrison.

The cambion gulped at the innuendo, but nodded and said, “I am.”

“Then let’s be off.”

With a flick of the Seraph’s wings, the two beings disappeared from their home.

000

The moment Harrison and Castiel arrived in Hell, they were assaulted by an unbearable evil aura and heat of the place. Fortunately for Harrison, his demonic-half protected him from anything more than slightly discomfort the hostile environment brought, making the heat became tolerable for him.

“Are you all right?” Castiel asked his lover.

Harrison smiled a small smile as he formed a sword from his own blood. “Just peachy. Please lead the way?” he asked the Seraph.

Castiel nodded then cautiously began walking along the maze-like corridors.

000

“Are you insane?” a honey-blond haired angel cried, looking up at his older brother incredulously.

“Undeniably no,” Michael smirked.

“I cannot believe you!” Gabriel exclaimed. “Why would you send our brother and his cambion into hell on this reckless mission?”

“It’s not reckless, and I did it because I have faith in them. They’re both powerful, if anyone could pull this mission off, it would be them,” explained Michael.

“Do you think the cambion’s demonic side will react adversely to being in Hell?” Gabriel asked his older brother.

Michael shook his head. “His demonic side and human side balance each other out, you have nothing to worry about,” he told the sandy brown-haired archangel.

Gabriel hesitated, scrambling to formulate an argument, when several seconds passed and he still had not come up with anything he sighed and shook his head. “I really hate it when you’re right...” he mumbled.

000

Harrison flicked the blood from his sword as he heaved a heavy sigh. They had been in Hell for two days now and they still were not closer to finding Dean Winchester.

/Have you found anything yet?/ Castiel asked through the link they had formed between their minds.

/No, I still do not find him. What about you?/ the cambion continued walking across the corridors of Hell.

/Nothing on this end either.../

Harrison was about to respond when he spotted a familiar flash of short light brown hair through the bars of the door he had just passed. /I think I may have found something,/ he said as he moved closer to the door, ignoring the pained screams emanating from behind it.

Castiel was behind him immediately. “This door?” he asked the cambion.

Harrison nodded and backed up a step as the Seraph stepped forward and threw the door open. They were both relieved and horrified when they saw that it was not Dean who was screaming, it had been the man he had been torturing.

For a moment all four of the room’s occupants froze, then Dean, whose pupils’ and iris’ were a fathomless black, leapt at them, brandishing a knife expertly. Castiel easily waylaid him, a hand on his forehead knocked the hunter out cold.

“We are too late,” Harrison whispered to Castiel when he looked at the unconscious hunter in his lover’s arms. “The seal had broken...”

“There’s nothing we can do about that,” Castiel said. “All we can do is preventing the others from breaking. Now we must take Dean and leave.”

“I’m afraid you won’t be taking my favourite toy anywhere,” someone said from behind them.

Harrison and Castiel spun around to face the newcomer warily.

“Alastair,” Castiel growled warningly when he found out who the newcomer was.

“Angel,” the demon said. “You’re far from home and in the company of...” Alastair paused for a moment, uncertainly assessing Harrison, “... a human. How interesting. You’ll be able to tell me all about the, no doubt, fascinating events that led up to this current situation while you’re being tortured on the rack.” Alastair waved his hand and suddenly a group of demons were flanking them.

Castiel effortlessly conjured a shield of pure light to ward of the attacking demons as Harrison frantically began chanting the incantation that would take them back to the living world.

Alastair’s eyes widened up when he sense Harrison’s aura. “You—“ before he could finish the sentence, man, cambion, and Seraph had disappeared from Hell.

000

Harrison woke up with a gasp which prompted a violent coughing fit. As he seemingly hacked up a lung, a warm hand settled on his back and began rubbing in soothing circles.

“Are you all right, beloved?” Castiel asked.

Harrison nodded as his coughing fit slowly subsided. “I am all right.” Slowly he straightened up and retrieved the soul he had dropped upon their arrival. “Mister Winchester’s soul is still intact, all we need to do now is return it to his body now...”

Castiel disappeared from the room with a flutter of wings only to return only a few seconds later, carrying the body of Dean Winchester. He gently set it down on the floor and healed the deep gouges the hellhounds had torn into his chest. Harrison then passed him then gently pulsing soul and he carefully returned it to the body, they waited tensely for a moment, then Dean took a great gasping breath as his heart once again began beating.

“It is done,” Harrison sighed in relief.

Castiel move the still unconscious hunter to the guest bedroom with a flick of his wrist, before enveloping Harrison in a warm hug. “Well done, beloved,” he whispered against Harrison’s forehead.

“When do you think Michael will come to see how the job went?” he asked the Seraph.

“Not long. He, no doubt, already knows that the first seal had been broken, even though we managed to rescue Dean Winchester from Hell,” he told Harrison.

“I hope he will at least give us a warning next time he shows up, he just about gave me a heart attack last time,” he mumbled softly.

“My brother is not known for his...” Castiel’s words trailed off at the sudden arrival of an angel that was definitely not Michael. He glared at the angel for a moment, wrapping his arms even tighter around Harrison. “Zachariah...”

000

Tbc...

000


	7. Six

The sound of music woke him up from unconsciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He stayed like that for about a minute or two before his eyes became wide and sat up abruptly.

‘Where the hell am I right now?’ he looked around the room with disbelief, because the last thing he remembered was Hell and what he had done in that damned place.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, the man put down his feet to the floor and got up from the bed. He did not know where he was and if the owner of this house was a good man or not, but all he knew he needed to be cautious. With that in his mind, the man slowly opened the door to make sure it did not create a lot of sound that would alarm the owner of the house.

He looked outside the room and went to look to either sides of the hall to make sure no one there to surprise him. After made sure it was safe and no one in the either of sides of the hall, the man got out of the room and went to the stairs. Before he climbed down the stairs, the man heard the music that he heard when woke up was coming from the first floor and it told him that someone was there. Now he was in dilemma, should he go down or searched another way to get out of the house?

Even though his instinct as a hunter told him to find another way to get out of the house, he decided to go to the first floor so he could see who had let him into their house. That, and he needed to find out how he was back to the living room when he knew he had died because of the hellhounds.

After he climbed down the stairs, the man followed the sounds until he arrived at the open-styled kitchen. There, he spotted a black-haired young man, no older than twenty years old, standing in front of the stove, stirring the soup in the pot along with hearing the soft music from his cell phone.

Because he was too focus in watching the young man he accidentally knocked over a glass on the table. Of course this made the black-haired young man turned away from his cooking to see who had done that. He blinked his emerald eyes when he saw him and the man could feel awkwardness of the situation.

A gentle smile appeared across on the young man’s face. “I see you have awakened,” he told the man before turned around to turn off the stove and take a bowl from one of the kitchen cabinets. “Please take a seat...”

The man hesitantly went towards the kitchen island and sat at one of the chairs. He watched the black-haired young man put the soup into the bowl and then gave it to him. He looked at the soup, only to find it was red in its colour and had meats, carrots, tomatoes, and sour cream on the top.

The young man tilted his head to the side when the man did not touch his soup before realized he was confused with the colour. “It is borscht...” he told the man, making him to look up from the soup. “It is a Russian soup, the red is from a beetroot not from a tomato. Do not worry, the taste is sweet and sour...” he smiled at the man before went to take a sweeper and a funnel to sweep the glass pieces.

Slowly the man took a sip of the borscht and hummed when the sweet and sour taste touched his tongue. After he had finished eating the soup, the man looked at the black-haired young man and asked what was in his mind. “... Who are you? And how do I get here?”

The young man looked into the man’s green eyes before let out a small sigh. He threw the glass pieces into the bin and then leaned back against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. “My name is Harrison Baskerville, I am one of the owners of this house...” he told the man. “The reason why you are here, because my lover and I had pulled you out from Hell, Dean Winchester...”

“How... how could you do that?” Dean tightened his hold around the spoon. “There’s no way you can pull me out of Hell without doing something... so how could you do that?” he looked straight into Harrison’s emerald eyes.

Before Harrison could answer Dean’s question, he caught the sound of flapping wings from outside the kitchen, telling him that his lover had come back from Heaven. He turned his attention from his guest to the doorway, only to find his lover was there.

“You are home early...” said Harrison to the man in the kitchen doorway.

The man took off his trench coat so he could fold it up and then put it on his right arm. “... There’s nothing important...” he moved closer to Harrison and kissed him on the forehead. He blinked when he heard a hitch from someone, so he raised his face up, only to find Dean was watching them with uncomfortable look on his face.

“Ah, yes, our guest has woken up, Castiel...” he told his lover with a smile. “Nothing is wrong with him...” he then moved closer to Castiel so he could whisper, “... Physically he is good, but I do not know about his state of mind... Hell will give everyone some scars in their minds...”

Castiel only nodded his head and went to the kitchen island so he could seat at one of the chairs. He rested his chin on his right fist and stared at Dean as if he tried to find something from the man. “... You have something that you want to ask us...” he told Dean. “... Speak then... we will answer it if we can...”

Dean looked at the two of them and then asked what was in his mind. “What are you two? And how I can be here when I know I had given my soul to a crossroad demon?” he asked Castiel.

“Before I answer the first question, I ask you to keep your mind open...” said Castiel. He needed to make sure that Dean would not react badly for this connected with his lover’s safety. “... I know this contrast with your instinct as a hunter, but I really want you to open up your mind here...”

From the way Castiel talked, Dean knew it meant these two men were creatures. He did not know why he did not do something when he concluded that. Maybe because of what he had done in Hell or because they did not attack him from the moment he woke up. So, yeah, he would keep his mind open until he thought they were dangerous to let alive.

“... Fine, I promise that I will keep my mind open...” he told Castiel.

Castiel looked at Harrison who nodded his head that it was all right to tell Dean about what they really were and why he was pulled out of Hell. He needed to know what he would face in the future. It would not be good if he went out without some knowledge of what he would face later.

After he got a permission from Harrison, Castiel went back to look at Dean and stood up from his seat. “All right, the first thing that you need to know is...” he put his hands into his trousers pockets, “... my name is Castiel and I’m an Angel of the Lord...”

Dean looked hard at Castiel when he said that and said, “There’s no such a thing...”

Harrison giggled in amusement at Dean’s answer while Castiel looked towards the ceiling in exasperation. The cambion knew it made Castiel exasperated whenever he met someone who did not believe in God and His Angels. He would always mumble about how humans needed to have more faith about God and every His creations.

“Mister Winchester, Castiel was telling the truth...” he giggled softly. “He is the real deal... he is the Angel of the Lord...”

“Don’t call me Mister, that’s makes me feeling old...” said Dean. “Just call me Dean is enough...” he then looked at Castiel. “If what Harrison said was true, then gives me a proof here. I want you to give me a proof that will make me believe that you’re really an angel...”

Castiel looked at Dean’s narrowed eyes before said, “As you wish then...”

And with that, Dean and Harrison heard a loud sound of thunder and the light started to flicker. Then a large shadow like wings appeared, stretching off into the distance before they disappeared in a flash.

Dean who had been watching at the display with wide eyes turned his attention back to Castiel. “Then... why would an angel like you rescue me from Hell?” he asked the angel.

Harrison sat down on the chair and rested his chin on his right fist. “It is because good thing do happen...” he told Dean with a small smile on his face.

Dean looked at Harrison when he heard the young man’s words. “Not in my experience,” he told him in hard voice.

Harrison blinked when he heard the statement before his eyes became sad. “You... do not think you deserve to be saved...” he whispered softly. “It is not true, you know. Everyone deserves to be saved, even you, Dean Winchester...”

Dean needed to look away at the sympathy expression on Harrison’s face. He knew the young man was not trying to pity him, but he really could not look at that expression. “The reason why you pulled me out of Hell?” he decided to ask another question to Castiel.

“Because God commanded me to pull you out of Hell...” that was a lie, it was Michael who had told him about what happened in Heaven after he became human, and that was why he and Harrison decided to take the matter into their own hands. He really loved Earth and he did not want to see it became destroyed because some angels had temper tantrums and wanted to gain God’s attention back.

Dean shook his head at Castiel’s explanation. God gave a damn about him that made Him to command one of His angels to pull him out from Hell? It was mind-blowing for Dean and he did not know what to say. He decided not to ask the reason why God commanded one of His angels to pull him out and turned his attention to Harrison.

“So... if he is an angel...” he pointed to Castiel, “what are you?” he asked Harrison.

At this question Castiel moved to stand behind Harrison put his arms around the young man’s neck and surrounded him with invisible wings in protective manner. He did not know what Dean would do after he knew what Harrison really was, but he did not want to take a chance. He knew from Michael that his lover could not be killed by any demon-killing weapons thanked not only his had high class demon blood in his veins, but it was thanked to his human blood too.

Those two made him could not be killed by any demon-killing weapons so he did not need to feel fear of his safety. However, as Harrison’s lover, he would always felt concerned towards the cambion and wanted to be always there to protect him from any harms. An instinct of an angel regarding his mate was really powerful and could not be ignored.

Castiel let out a small sigh and looked hard at Dean right in the eyes. “All right... it’s true that Harrison is a creature like me too,” he tightened his arms around Harrison’s shoulders. “... He isn’t an angel like me...” he became silent for a second. “... Harrison is a cambion, an offspring between a human and a demon or in his case, an Archdemon...”

Right after Castiel explained what Harrison was, Dean became stiff but he did not do anything for he had promised those two that he would keep his mind open even though it contrast with his instinct as a hunter. He looked at Harrison and found he did not look like a demon that he and his younger brother, Sam, met whenever they had some hunts. Harrison was more... human than the other demons... there was no indication that he was an offspring between a human and a demon.

“... How can you be existed in the first place?” Dean asked Harrison. “... From what I know, demons hate humans very much. So how can you be existed here?” he really did not understand.

Harrison fiddled with his fingers. “... My father was an Archdemon; the higher demons in Hell... he at first was like other demons did not like humans, but one day he met my mother and that was when everything change...” he explained. “... He sealed up his Archdemon side so he could live with my mother who was a human... of course even though my father had sealed his Archdemon side, it still made me born with Archdemon blood in my veins...”

“... I see...” he knew Harrison was not a bad guy but that did not mean he would not keep an eye on him. He would do that until his hunter instinct was placated. “... Any other reason why God asked you to pull me out of Hell?” he asked Castiel.

Castiel looked hard at Dean and straightened himself. “... Because you’re the one who can prevent the Apocalypse from happening...” that was his only answer.

Dean choked in his breath when he heard Castiel’s answer. What the hell he meant with he was the one who could prevent the apocalypse from happening? “What the hell you mean by that?” he asked the angel.

The Seraph sighed and told him about a Celestial’s prophecy that had been told to every denizen of Heaven. “And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break...” he told him. “... You’re the first seal, Dean Winchester... you’re the righteous man...”

Dean’s face became pale after he heard the explanations. “No... That’s not true... there’s no way I’m the righteous man...” he told Castiel. “Everything I have ever done in my life not makes me righteous! You get the wrong guy!”

Harrison stood up from his chair and went to Dean. When he stood next to the older Winchester, the cambion grasped his shoulders and turned him around so he would face to face with him. “You are righteous, Dean Winchester...” the cambion told him. “... You have saved a lot of people’s lives from the evil creatures... you do that not because you want a revenge for your mother like your father or for your girlfriend like your brother...” he looked at Dean in the eyes. “You do all of that because you know it is the right thing to do... There is no other reason in your heart than that...”

Castiel smiled at his lover’s words and looked back at Dean. “Tell me, Dean Winchester, even if you’re not the first seal and not the righteous man, will you stay silent when the apocalypse wants to happen? Will you let everyone die?” he asked the older Winchester.

Dean glared at Castiel. “Of course not!” he told the angel. “I’ll make sure to find a way to stop it! There are a lot of innocents here!”

With that answer a smile appeared across Castiel’s face. “And that’s why you’re the righteous man, Dean Winchester...” he told him gently. “Your heart is in the right track... you’re soul is pure even after what you had done in Hell...”

“I...” Dean did not know what to say at Castiel’s words.

Harrison smiled at Dean. “Do you think we will let you face the apocalypse alone?” he asked the older Winchester. “Castiel and I will there to help you...” he gave his right hand to Dean. “Just trust us; we will never leave you alone in this fight...”

Dean looked down at Harrison’s hand and something in his heart nudged him to take his hand. He did not know if he was crazy or what, but he knew he could trust these two creatures to be there to help him fought against the apocalypse. With that in his mind, a small smile appeared on his face and he took Harrison’s hand in a firm handshake.

“Now, I know that you want to see your younger brother and your father figure,” Harrison looked at Dean, “but it is a night time, so it will be a good idea to meet them tomorrow morning...”

Dean wanted to protest that he needed to meet his younger brother and his father figure, but he too knew Harrison was right; tomorrow was the right time to meet them.

000

Later after eating dinner and Dean went back to the guest room, we could see Harrison and Castiel were in the private library that filled with Harrison’s family books. They decided to be there so they could speak what they had in their mind without Dean knowing. It was not because they did not trust Dean, but it was because what they were going to discus was not important for Dean to know about.

“You know...” Harrison started their conversation. “... I think your Father is a little cruel, Castiel...” the Seraph looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “... A human like Dean cannot fight the Apocalypse, even with his status as Hunter...”

Castiel knew what his lover trying to say to him, it was true Dean Winchester was an experienced hunter and a Righteous Man but he was still a human. His opponents in stopping the apocalypse would be demons and some angels that wanted Lucifer to walk on earth once again.

“... It’s true that he’s only a human, beloved,” Castiel looked at the emerald-eyed young man. “However he isn’t alone, he has us to help him in this guest along with his younger brother and father figure...” he told his lover.

Harrison put his right elbow on the table next to him and rested his right cheek on the palm of his right hand. “... I cannot imagine his reaction when he knows what his brother has done after his death...” he mumbled softly under his breath.

Castiel knew what Harrison was talking about but he decided to stay silent. He could imagine the devastation on Dean’s face when he found out what his younger brother had done after he died. “He will be devastated...” the Seraph looked at Harrison, “but we will be there to help him...”

Harrison nodded his head in agreement. He and Castiel would be there to help the older Winchester in his quest of stopping Lucifer from walking on earth once more. And even though they failed to stop Lucifer from escaping his cage, they would continue to help the older Winchester for it was despicable to let someone who needed help alone.

“... So... what did that Zachariah fellow wanted, Castiel?” he asked his Seraph lover.

Castiel shrugged. “He wanted me to come back to the Host, under his command...” he told Harrison. “Of course I declined for I told him that I was needed here...”

Harrison smirked a little. “... He must be furious at your answer, Castiel...” he told the Seraph. “From what I saw, he was not the type that liked his words being ignored...”

“... I don’t care...” the Seraph told Harrison. “He couldn’t force me to go back to the Host and leave you alone in this world...” he closed his eyes.

“Even that means you will be cut from the Host?” Harrison asked Castiel. “That will be very counterproductive, Castiel...”

Castiel looked at his cambion and smiled gently at him. “Do you think my present power is coming from Heaven, beloved?” he asked the cambion.

Harrison blinked at Castiel’s words. He knew every angel got their powers from Heaven and when they were cut off from the Host, they would fall. So, why his lover did not care that happened to him? He watched the Seraph stood up from his chair to stand behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“Castiel?” he looked up to the Seraph.

“The time I became an angel once more, the source of my power was changed from Heaven to another source...” he explained. “... It looked like Father was the one who had done that, beloved...”

“He changed your power source?” the Seraph nodded his head. “So, what is it?” he needed to know his lover’s source of power so he could protect it from the angels under Zachariah’s command. He needed to do it so Castiel did not fall.

“Can’t you guess, beloved?” he summoned his wings to the human realm and then moved one of them to Harrison’s line of sight. “What do you see?” he asked the cambion.

Harrison looked at the feathers in front of his eyes and found some of feathers in the colour of red. This development made the cambion looked at Castiel once more, question in his eyes. This of course made Castiel only smiled gently and wrapped his wings around the cambion as if it was a shield to protect him from everyone that wanted to hurt him.

“I don’t need the Heaven as my power source for our bond makes sure I will never fall...” he whispered to Harrison’s black hair. “... You can say that now I’m really your Angel, Harrison...”

He flushed slightly at Castiel’s words and turned his face away from the Seraph so he could not see it. A small smile appeared on his face when he sensed a kiss been placed on top of his head once more. “... Love you...” he whispered to the Seraph.

Castiel only smiled at those words and gave Harrison another gentle kiss on top of his head.

000

Tomorrow morning, after cleaning himself and eating breakfast, Dean Winchester was standing outside the gates of Singer Salvage, the house of his father figure, Bobby Singer, with Harrison Baskerville standing next to him. It was only Harrison with him for his lover, Castiel, was needed in Heaven so he could not go with them.

The older Winchester looked at the fence, only to find it was covered by what would appear as series of handmade iron decorations. The decorations were all protective symbols to keep out demons from walking into the house. “Wow... this one hell of art project...” he whispered under his breath.

Harrison looked at the fence and nodded his head in agreement. “... Yes... it is very effective defence against the demonic...” he told the older Winchester.

“... Can you get inside, Harrison?” asked Dean. “With a half of your blood is a demonic... can you get in?”

Harrison looked at the fence. “... I am a cambion,” he told Dean. “... My human blood will make sure these symbols do not have any power over me. Before we come inside, does this Bobby fellow live together with someone?” he needed to ask this because he could sense two persons inside the house thanked to their life forces which were their blood.

“No, Bobby doesn’t live with someone, he lives alone. Why you ask me that?” he asked the cambion.

“... I sensed two live forces in the house... if one of them is Bobby Singer, then who the second one is?” he asked the older Winchester.

Happiness appeared on Dean’s face when he heard Harrison’s question. “It must be Sam!” he said happily. “Come on, we need to see them!”

However Dean could not go inside because the gate was locked tight. When Harrison found this, he simply touched the gate and it unlocked and swung open, then after they went through the gate, the cambion relocked it. They walked towards the house and Dean could not help but he felt a bit nervous. He did not know what would his family would react when they saw him standing here, alive, when he had been sent to Hell because of a deal.

The two of them stopped walking when a deep throated bark could be heard by them and Dean realized it was Rumsfeld, Bobby’s loyal dog. With a grin the older Winchester knelt down when he saw the giant male black dog, who had stopped being hostile when he saw Dean.

“Hello, boy,” Dean greeted the dog and was slobbered all over by the big canine. “Did you miss me? Oh, yes you did...” after he gave the dog a proper belly rubs, he looked at Harrison. “Rumsfeld, say hi to Harrison. Harrison, this Rumsfeld, he is Bobby’s loyal guard dog...”

The dog and Harrison were looking at each other. The cambion did not move or do anything when the dog went towards him to sniff on his shoes and gloved hands. He was surprised when the dog suddenly stood up on his hind legs and draped his paws over the cambion’s shoulders and licked his cheek several times before jumping back down and running back towards the house, tall wagging excitedly the whole way.

Dean chuckled at Harrison’s stunned expression. “It looked as if you never have a dog before...” he said to Harrison.

The cambion wiped the slobber off his face. “... That’s because I never have a pet dog before...” it was true, the only pet that he had in the past was Hedwig, but she had died to protect him from those betrayers. To this day he did not want to have another pet because for him Hedwig was the only one for him.

At Harrison’s words, Dean’s expression changed to melancholy. But that expression changed to a slight guarded expression when he heard a sound of shotgun being readied from behind him. He then let a wide smile to appear on his face and turned around to give his father figure a wave. “Hey Bobby!” he greeted the old man.

“Dean?” Bobby’s face went white. “I don’t—“

Dean grinned at the older male and took a step forward; he did not feel surprise when his father figure’s face turned to rage. He knew the old male did not believe he was the real Dean Winchester for all he knew, as a hunter, he was a demon that wore Dean’s body.

Harrison, who had been watching, saw the older male’s intent to pull the trigger and used his power to control his movement. With a wave of his hand, the man’s arms were shot upwards so the barrel was pointed upside as the shot went off. Sounds from behind him altered Harrison that there was someone and he stumbled forward slightly when he sensed something sharp penetrated his back, but he did not flinch at the blow or at the blood that drenched his coat.

“Sammy, stop!” Dean pleaded as he found the one who had attacked Harrison was his younger brother, Sam Winchester. “Stop it! It’s really me!” he grabbed Sam’s arm and wrenched it behind his back in an attempt to subdue him.

“Stop this pointless attack!” Harrison demanded, still keeping Bobby under his power, to Sam who was trying to free himself from Dean’s hold. **“I SAID ENOUGH!”** he let his demonic side came out a little so these two stopped fighting them.

“I’m not a shape-shifter or a revenant,” Dean said at the two mean. “It’s really me, Dean Winchester...”

“Prove it!” Sam Winchester demanded while breathing hard along with hoping it was true.

“Fine!” he turned to Harrison, who was pulling a knife from his back. “Harrison, give me the knife...” the cambion looked up and arched his eyebrow at the request. “They aren’t going to believe us without any proves...”

Harrison sighed at the words and knew Dean was right. With that, he handed the knife over to the older Winchester after wiping it clean of his blood.

“Just... just look...” Dean carefully sliced his forearm, making sure to not hit a vein. Blood dripped from the wound and Sam stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and hope. Before Dean could look up from the wound on his forearm, he and Harrison were splashed with holy water from behind. With a sigh he looked at Bobby and glared at the man who was holding a large flask in his right hand. “I’m not a demon either, you know... neither is Harrison...”

It was true, Harrison was not a demon but a cambion, a creature that born from a demon and a human parents.

“Well he sure as hell isn’t human...” Bobby said, looking at the both of them.

Harrison knew if he told these men what he truly was; they would try to stop him from helping Dean in his quest. He could not let that to happen. So with that in his mind, Harrison decided to tell them his title in the supernatural world. He knew as hunters, they would know what he was after he told them his title.

The cambion crossed his arms before told them what he was in the supernatural world. “I am the Blood Sorcerer...” he knew his title had a meaning among the mundane and magical hunters. And he did not need to feel disappointed, after he told them his title; the younger Winchester pulled Dean away and Bobby Singer pointed his shotgun at him.

“The Blood Sorcerer?” hissed Bobby. “A witch that can control blood to do anything that they want?” he asked the emerald-eyed young man.

Harrison sighed at the term and mumbled under his breath, “I am not a witch... I am a wizard...”

“Give us one reason why we shouldn’t shoot you right in the head for coming here...” Sam said to Harrison.

Dean pulled away from Sam and stood next to Harrison. “Enough! Harrison isn’t a bad person, he was one of two people who had pulled me out of Hell!” he told Sam and Bobby.

“Dean... this is a man that had made a contract with a high demon so he could have a power to control over blood!” Sam told his older brother. “He’s dangerous!”

“He’s dangerous only to the people or creatures that want to hurt his loved ones!” Dean countered. “He never touches innocents!”

“Dean,” Harrison called the older Winchester, making the man looked at him. “I do not care if they see me as a good guy or a bad guy. We have more important thing to discuss with them...”

Dean knew Harrison was right. There was something more important thing to talk about with them then a fact that Harrison was the Blood Sorcerer. “You’re right, Harrison...” he then looked back at Sam and Bobby. “Listen there something bad will happen if we don’t talk about it...”

“What Dean wants to say is... Heaven denizens have walked on earth once more to stop the apocalypse from happening...” Harrison said to the two men bluntly.

000

Tbc...

000


	8. Seven

The next day we could see the Winchesters and their father figure, Bobby Singer, went to the house that belonged to one of Bobby’s friends. The reason why they went to meet her was because they wanted to ask her help about the so-called ‘angel’ that had rescued Dean from Hell with the Blood Sorcerer.

Of course Dean had tried to make them let it go but the two were stubborn and would not stop until they got the answer they needed. With a deep sigh the eldest Winchester let his two precious people in the world to lead him to their helper.

“Bobby!”

Dean looked up only to find a woman with a long, dark brown curly hair, looking to be in her thirties, opening the door of the house they went and smiling at them. It made Dean arched his eyebrow.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Bobby told the woman.

“So, these boys?” she asked him.

“Yes,” he looked at the Winchesters. “Sam, Dean, this Pamela Barnes, the best damn psychic in the state,” he introduced her to the brothers.

“Bobby...” Dean looked at his father figure. “I don’t think this is a good idea...” he had a feeling later everything would plunge to chaos if this woman decided to read him.

“Come on, Dean, we need to know if what the Blood Sorcerer said to us was true or not...” Sam looked at his older brother. “We need to know is this ‘angel’ a big deal or not... we need to be cautious...”

With a sigh Dean decided to let them do whatever they wanted to do for he knew even though he explained it until his face became blue, they still would not believe that Castiel was a real angel. In their minds at this moment was, the Blood Sorcerer or Harrison was the one who had pulled Dean’s soul and the so-called angel was his pet.

“So... what will you do?” Dean decided to ask Pamela.

“Well, I just want to get a sneak peak at it... like a crystal ball without the crystal...” Pamela explained.

‘What?’ a frown appeared on Dean’s face. ‘... She wants to get a sneak peak at Castiel?’ from what he learned from Harrison, an angel like Castiel had a true from that made from the light of God, that meant humans could not see it. If there was a human that wanted to look at the true form of an angel, something bad would happen to them.

Pamela started to spread a black tablecloth that covered in symbols over a small table. The older Winchester knew he needed to stop the woman before something bad happened to her because of her decision to look at Castiel’s true form.

“I think... I think we need to stop now...” Dean told the others. “We should let this go... My guts tell me this is a bad idea...”

Sam looked at Dean. “Come on, Dean, we need to know if this ‘angel’ is a real angel or a demon that disguised itself to look like an angel...” he told the older Winchester. “We cannot believe what the Blood Sorcerer had told us yesterday...”

Dean looked at Sam and Bobby. “I don’t understand why you two dislike Harrison... he’s nice...” he told them.

“Are you crazy, Dean?” Sam looked at Dean with surprise on his face. “He’s the Blood Sorcerer! He’s a witch that has a contract with a high-class demon!”

‘... No... He isn’t a witch and his power isn’t from a contract with a high-class demon... he’s cambion and that means his power is his own...’ those what he wanted to tell his younger brother and father figure, but he could not for it was not his right to tell someone what Harrison really was.

With a sigh Dean sat down on one of the chairs around the table. He knew he needed to do something before Pamela started the ritual to take a peak of Castiel. With that in his mind, the older Winchester put his right hand inside his right pocket where a calling crystal that Harrison had given to him yesterday.

He grasped the crystal tightly into his fist and waited for the crystal to emit a heat. If that happened it meant Harrison had sensed Dean and would come to help him. He was relieved not too long the crystal became emitted a light heat and it meant Harrison knew that Dean needed his help at this moment.

“Okay, take each others’ hands,” Pamela told the three men. “Now, I need to touch something that our ‘angel’ had touched...”

Reluctantly Dean rolled up his sleeve until Castiel’s hand-mark visible for everyone in the room. He stiffened a little when the woman touched the mark and started the ritual. Now Dean became more anxious, he needed Harrison to appear right now to make sure this woman would not be hurt in the end.

“I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle,” she started to chant.

Dean looked towards the television in the corner of the room when it flickered on to show static. His hand twitched with anxiousness for he knew Pamela succeed having a contact with Castiel.

“Castiel?” Dean turned when Pamela uttered the name of Harrison’s lover. “No, sorry, Castiel, I don’t scare easy!”

“I... I think we need to stop now...” Dean looked around the room, hoping for Harrison to appear at right now.

“It’s going to be all right,” said Pamela to the older Winchester.

Sam looked at his older brother. “Stop fidgeting, Dean...” he told the green-eyed male. “We need to know what this ‘angel’ really is...”

“I command you to show me your face!” and the room started to shake along with the table.

Bobby looked at Pamela then to Dean. “I think Dean is right... we should stop now...” the man told Pamela, fearing something bad was going to happen.

“I almost got it,” Pamela told the three men. “I command you, show me your face!”

“STOP PRYING!” Harrison yelled at the woman when he appeared in the room, along with sending an invisible force to the table, scattering the candles. The impact of the force made the contact Pamela had with Dean’s shoulder broke.

Dean was thankful that Harrison had come when everything started to become dangerous. He looked at the cambion with gratitude before disappeared when Sam abruptly stood up from his seat and went to Harrison. He groaned in annoyance at his younger brother’s stubbornness and stood up from his seat so he could stop him before he did something regretful.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Sam demanded at the green-eyed young man. “We’re nearly seeing the real ‘angel’ of yours! So why did you stop us?”

Harrison looked at Sam right in the eyes before hissed dangerously. “I stopped all of you because if I let this continued, that woman’s eyes would burn out from trying to see Castiel’s true form!” he poked Sam’s chest harshly. “Your brother had told you to stop pursuing this foolishness but you didn’t want to listen! You should thankful that I arrived right before her eyes were burn out because of my mate’s true form!”

“Enough!” Bobby’s voice made the two stopped fighting. “Stop fighting! We need to help Pamela not bickering like children!”

With a sigh Harrison moved to where the woman was and kneeled beside her. He was relieved when he found out that the woman’s eyes were only wounded not burned out. He had come right the moment she nearly saw Castiel’s true form. If he came a second late, this woman would get his eyes burned out from his mate’s grace.

“Is she going to be okay?” Dean asked Harrison.

“... She is going to be all right...” he told Dean. “... Her eyes still intact, they were only wounded because she caught a small flicker of Castiel’s true form...” he looked at the older Winchester. “... You need to send her to the hospital to make sure her eyes heal nicely...”

Dean nodded in understanding. “... Hey...” Harrison looked at the older Winchester. “Thanks for coming when I called you...”

Harrison chuckled a little. “I gave you that crystal so you could call me whenever you need my help, Dean...” he told the older Winchester. “... However, if you need Castiel’s help, you can pray to him...”

“Pray?” Dean looked at Harrison with confusion on his face.

Harrison smiled. “He’s an angel, to let him know that you need his help is with praying to him...” after he said that, the cambion teleported himself from the room in a swirl of blood.

“Dean?” Sam looked at his older brother.

Dean shook his head and took Pamela into his arms so he could put her into the impala and then took her to the hospital, where she would be treated for her wounds. “Come, we need to take her to the hospital before her wounds were infected...”

000

Harrison reappeared in the bedroom of his and his mate’s house, only to find the said Seraph sitting on the bed with his head down. The cambion felt sad when he saw the hunched figure of his mate. He knew the Seraph felt guilty for nearly burning that woman’s eyes. However, he knew it was not Castiel’s fault, he had tried to warm the woman and make her stopped whatever she did, but she was very stubborn and it gave her a nearly dire consequence.

“Castiel,” Harrison walked closer to his mate.

Castiel looked up at Harrison with distraught expression on his face. “I tried to make her stop looking, beloved,” he told the cambion.

“I know...” he knelt in front of the Seraph to touch his cheeks and pulled his face closer to his so their foreheads were touching. “I am the one who need to be blamed...” he told the Seraph.

Castiel shook his head. “No, you’re not the one who needs to be blamed. You had come right the moment she nearly saw all of my true form...” he told the cambion.

Harrison nodded in understanding. “Now... what do you want to do, Castiel?” he asked the Seraph.

“Now?” the Seraph pulled Harrison onto his lap. “Now... all I need to do is seeing them...” he told the cambion.

“... Be careful around Dean’s younger brother, Sam Winchester...” he informed the Seraph. “... I sense something bad from him... something that unnatural...”

Castiel kissed the top of his mate’s head and whispered softly, “I’m going to be careful, beloved...”

000

Then in the middle of the night at the same day after Harrison had rescued that woman Pamela from having her eyes burned out for trying took a peak of his mate’s true form, we could see the emerald-eyed cambion stood in front of a snarling demon with a bored look on his face.

The cambion really did not understand why every demon he met always thought they were superior to mortals. It was true demons more powerful than mortals because all demons have supernatural power while not every mortal have supernatural power. However, mortals knew how to exorcise demons back to Hell and that gave them some advantages towards demons.

Their stupidities made Harrison grateful that his father, who was a high-class demon, let himself to fall in love with his mother, a mortal and a real witch. That was one of the reasons why Harrison vowed to protect the innocent humans from demons that wanted to see them dead or became their slaves for eternity.

His attention soon caught by a roar from the demon that he faced. He looked at the demon, only to find he leaped towards him with an intention of stabbing him in the chest. The cambion let out a sigh and raised his blood sword so the claws did not touch his face. When those two pushing against each other, Harrison kicked the demon straight on his chin, making him shot up to the air because of the impact. Without wasting another time, Harrison leaped towards the demon and then beheaded him.

After he had done that, the cambion watched with emotionless eyes as the demon’s body lit up in fire. He watched the body reduced to ashes before blew away by the wind. After he had made sure there was no other demon in the area, Harrison dismissed his blood sword and walked away from there. He arched his eyebrow when he sensed the bracelet with the same crystal that he gave to Dean started became warm. That was a sign that Dean wanted him to come.

He brushed some of his hair from his eyes before then teleported to where Dean was. When he appeared to where Dean was, Harrison blinked at what he found in front of him; runes that would keep creatures inside. He too spotted some runes that would keep a demon inside, but fortunately for Harrison because of his human blood, that runes did not have any effect toward him.

“... What are you doing?” he smirked inwardly when Sam and Bobby jumped in surprise.

Dean, for he was the one who had called Harrison, did not jump in surprise at the cambion sudden appearance in the living room. “These two want to meet with your mate, Harrison,” he told the cambion. “They still cannot believe that Castiel is a good honest angel, not a demon’s pet.”

Harrison crossed his arms and looked straight into these two men’s eyes. “... How I can make you two realize that my mate and I are not going to hurt Dean or any of you?” he tilted his head to the side a little.

“Summon him here,” Sam crossed his arms. “We want to see if he is really an angel or not...”

The cambion sighed at the stubbornness of the younger Winchester. He knew Sam was the most religious of the Winchester brothers but because of all those craps that happened to him, he slowly started to not believe what his religion said.

“... Fine, I will call him...” after he said that the cambion went to the window on the left side of the room and contacted Castiel via their bond. /Castiel, do you hear me?/ he asked the Seraph.

Not long after he asked that question, he immediately received an answer from the Seraph. /Yes, I hear you, beloved,/ he told the cambion. /What is it?/

/The younger Winchester and Bobby Singer want you to meet them... they still not believe with the fact that you really an angel.../ said Harrison. /They really stubborn even after Dean told them in person./

The cambion could sense a sigh from the Seraph. /I will be there now.../ a second after he said that, the sound of flapping wings could be heard in the room, along with the appearance of a man with windblown black hair, wearing a white button-up shirt, and a dark blue tie with a beige trench coat thrown over the ensemble.

“Hello,” Harrison greeted his mate when he appeared in the living room of Bobby’s house.

“Hey,” Castiel smiled at Harrison before turned his attention to Sam and Bobby. “... So, the two of you still cannot believe what my mate and Dean had told you about what I was?” he tilted his head. “I assure you, it’s true...”

Sam glared at Castiel and crossed his arms. “Then show us the proof that you really an angel...” he challenged the Seraph.

Castiel sighed and looked at Harrison who was smiling at the Seraph. The Seraph closed his eyes and with that, everyone in the room heard a loud sound of thunder and the light started to flicker. Then a large shadow like wings appeared, stretching off into the distance before they disappeared in a flash.

Harrison smiled at the disbelief and astonishment on Sam’s and Bobby’s faces. He knew his mate at least had made sure they knew he was not a demon’s pet but something else. He then turned his attention to Dean, who was leaning against his chair with his arms crossed.

Sam looked at Castiel right in the eyes and asked, “What’s the reason that made you and your lover rescued Dean from hell?”

Castiel put his hands into his coat pockets. “Didn’t Harrison tell you the reason why we pull your brother from Hell?” he asked the younger Winchester.

“Yes,” he crossed his arms. “However, I want to hear it from your own mouth the reason you two did that...”

The Seraph felt annoyed at the dismissal that the younger Winchester showed towards Harrison. He knew the reason why the younger Winchester dismissed Harrison was because his status as the Blood Sorcerer, a bane for every hunters because of the rumour of him one of the witches; a person that sold their souls to demons to gain powers.

“... You still not believe Harrison when he told you he wasn’t a bad person...” Castiel said with narrowed eyes.

“How we can believe him when we know he is the Blood Sorcerer?” Sam asked Castiel. “We know he is a witch that has a contract with a demon to gain his power over blood.”

Harrison snorted in amusement when he heard those words. He always felt amused when the hunters that he met started to accuse him as a witch for his power over blood, when in truth that power he had from the day he was born to this world.

Dean sighed at Sam’s stubbornness and decided to tell the younger Winchester the truth about Harrison. Well not about his status as the Cambion, but about the power he wield was his own not from a contract with a demon. “Sam, Harrison’s power isn’t from having a contract with a demon, he has that power from the day he was born to this world...” he explained.

“You trust him?” Sam looked at Dean with disbelief. “You always hate witches and now you believe him?” he pointed to the emerald-eyed young man.

“If you not believe him and my mate...” Harrison rested his chin on his fist. “You can examine me...” he looked at the younger Winchester with half-lidded eyes.

Sam looked at Bobby, who nodded his head, and took a short iron chains so he could wrap it around Harrison’s wrist. If he really a witch that gained his power from a contract with a demon, the iron chains would make sure he could not use his power, but if he still could use his power that meant his power was his own.

“Are you sure about this, beloved?” Castiel asked the cambion.

“If this can make them stop thinking I am some kind of demonic witch, then so be it...” he told his mate before gave his right hand to Sam so the younger Winchester could wrap the iron chains around his wrist.

“Now... let us see if what you told us is true or not...” Sam said to the emerald-eyed cambion.

Harrison looked at the iron chains around his wrist for a second before lazily waved his hand, summoning a small wave of blood into the thin air. Then with another lazy hand wave, the blood transformed into a dagger before vaporized back into its liquid state so he could dismiss it away.

“So...” Harrison looked at Sam with a mocking expression. “... Now you realize what Castiel and your brother had told you were true... I never have a contract with a demon so that means my power is my own... so you need to stop call me a witch, that is not a real term for my kind...” his emerald eyes started glowing softly.

Bobby nodded in acceptance after he saw how Harrison still could perform his power even with iron chains around his wrist. If he really a witch that had a contract with a demon, he should not have any access to his power when iron chains were around his wrist. Maybe he was from a kind that the hunters in America never heard before.

“Fine, your power is your own, not from a demon,” Sam said to Harrison. “Then what do you mean by your kind?” even though he still did not trust him fully, the younger Winchester felt intrigued with what he said about his kind.

Harrison leaned against his seat with his arms crossed. “There are communities that filled with people that have powers inside them, without sacrificing someone or making contracts with demons. Because their powers cannot be rationalized everyone start to call it magic...” he did not care if he telling them about the Wizarding worlds, the statue of secrecy was not applied to him and that was thanked to his status as a cambion.

“Then why we’ve never seen them before?” Dean asked Harrison.

The cambion snorted at the question. “... What do you think that make them do not want the mundane know about their existence?” he asked the older Winchester. “I still remember the time when people around Europe and America prosecute innocents for witchcraft...”

“Witchcraft trials... Salem Witchcraft Trials...” Sam looked at Harrison. “Is that the reason why they don’t want to have anything with the mundane?”

Harrison only shrugged his shoulders. “You already know the answer, so I do not need to say anything...” he then rested his elbow on his knee and put his chin on his fist. “I think we have another important thing to discuss than about the world where natural born wizards and witches exist...”

Castiel nodded his head. “Harrison is right; we need to talk about what will happen later...” he sat down on one of the chairs. “Now, the reason why we pulled Dean out of Hell because the prophecy about Apocalypse is going to start...”

“What do you mean by Apocalypse?” Bobby asked the Seraph.

It was Dean who decided to answer Bobby’s question, “It means what it means, Bobby... The End of the World is going to start and that’s because the first seal to Lucifer’s cage had broken...” now a feeling of guilt came into Dean’s heart at the realization he was the first seal and he had broken in Hell.

When Harrison spotted the guilt expression on the older Winchester’s face, the cambion stood up from his chair and went to stand beside Dean. When he was next to the older Winchester, the cambion gave him a hard slap on the back of his head. This, of course, made Dean yelped not only in pain but in surprise too. He looked at Harrison with a bewilderment expression on his face.

“Stop thinking everything is your fault...” Harrison told the older Winchester. “What happened back then was not your fault. So stop blaming yourself...” he raised his right hand. “If you still continue to blame yourself for something that is not your fault, I will smack you on the back of your head until you realize it...”

Castiel chuckled at his mate’s bluntness. It was true; his mate really did not like it when someone started to blame themselves for something that was not their faults. The reason why he disliked that kind of people it was because they reminded him of his past self, right when he still did not know about his real heritage.

When he still did not know Dumbledore’s plan and his friends’ betrayals, Harrison would always blame himself for the dead of many in the magical world. But after he found out the truth, he now knew their deaths were not his fault, but the people who had played him like a living doll.

‘Well... one day I will meet with these people and when that day comes, I will make sure to deliver some punishment for them...’ Castiel smiled a little at those thoughts.

Dean looked at Castiel. “... There’s something that I still don’t understand...” he told the Seraph. “If angels are real, then why we never heard or see them?”

The Seraph looked to the ceiling of the room and answered the question, “Well, for the truth, some of us are walking among humans but we make sure they never realize our appearances in their lives...” he tilted his head to the side a little. “It will be a very counterproductive if they realize our existences among them...”

Harrison nodded his head at Castiel’s statement. “What Castiel said was true; I only met two of them...” he counted with his fingers. “The first one is a secret for he asked us to never reveal his identity until the time is right, and the second one is an angel with a name Zachariah...” a scowl appeared on Harrison’s face when he said that name. “For the truth, beside Castiel and the secret angel and his garrisons, I know all the angels are bloody bastards...”

“Harrison...” Castiel scolded his mate. He knew the cambion was right but he more preferred if his mate did not curse.

“What?” Harrison exclaimed. “Beside you and our allies, every angel that I met really was bastards with wings.”

“But...” Harrison and Castiel looked at the younger Winchester. “Aren’t the angels to be these... heavenly good creatures?” he asked them.

When the two heard the question, they needed to stop themselves from laughing silly. They did not understand why humans always thought that angels were like some babies with wings, halos, and harps. Their true forms were not like that! Some of them were like mythical animals, normal animals, or even like humans. There were no babies as their true forms.

Castiel shook his head. “Sam Winchester,” he started, “Please read the Revelation once more. We’re the warriors of God, not some baby with wings, halos, and playing harps all day in the clouds like you always imagine...”

“That means... God is real?” Dean decided to ask the ultimate question. “If He’s real, then why He never there for His own creations?” he tilted his head in confusion.

“God had created something that we know as Free Will... that means God cannot interfere in his creations’ lives...” Harrison explained. “Well... not if He knows nothing good will happen if He does not interfere...”

“And this ‘apocalypse’ isn’t something important?” Dean looked at Harrison as if asking him to answer. “Is He doesn’t care if His creations gone?”

Harrison smiled at Dean’s question. “Of course not, God cares about all of his creations,” he told the older Winchester. “The reason why He does not interfere is because He believes that we can stop it...”

What Harrison said was true; God would not interfere with this apocalypse for He trusted them to stop it even though the first seal had broken. Beside, in Harrison’s mind, the apocalypse that would happen was not the true apocalypse. For him the real apocalypse was when everything coming to the end; the stars and the planets would disappear, and every creature beside God Himself would die without any exception. Well, maybe except the denizens of Heaven, Eden, and Hell, for those three would be the places where the souls would go when the TIME came.

“If God really believes that we, mere humans, can stop the apocalypse, then why the hell He asks me, a man who had tortured souls to do his crusader works?” Dean asked Harrison.

Harrison sighed at the self-loathing words that came out from Dean’s mouth and gently patted him on the head. Of course his action made everyone, except Castiel, looked at him as he had done something strange. Well, he could pat Dean’s head like a child because even though he looked younger than Dean, he was older than the Winchester firstborn. A peek of sending himself back ten years to the past when his age was seventeen years old.

“Listen to me... whatever you had done back in Hell was not your fault...” he told Dean. “... Hell is a place where the souls are forced to do bad things and even the souls do not want to do it, the demons there will torture them until they break completely...”

“But, if that time I did not break apart, then the first seal would never break...” Dean told Harrison. “I’m the one who have started the apocalypse...”

“No!” Castiel stopped Dean from his self-loathing words. “The apocalypse will not be started until the last seal is broken... even if the first seal is broken but the last seal never broken, then everything is going to be all right...”

Harrison smiled when he saw the Seraph tried to make Dean saw it was not his fault the first seal was broken. However that smile disappeared when he saw flickers of disappointment and anger on Sam and at that moment the cambion realized the younger Winchester blamed Dean for this apocalypse thing.

‘I need to keep my eyes on him...’ Harrison thought when he looked at Sam with narrowed eyes. ‘... He needs to realize everything that happens now is not his older brother’s fault...’

“Not only that, even your strong in your human life, your torturer is Alistair, a demon that specialized in torturing the souls until they break...” Castiel explained.

“All right, we need to stop this conversation for later,” Bobby said to the four. “I have something to be investigated and need your helps,” he looked at the Winchesters before to Harrison and Castiel. “You two want to come with us?”

Castiel declined the offer for he needed to go back to his garrison for they must be needed his help in defeating some demons that wanted to destroy the seals. Harrison was the same for he needed to find the corrupted souls so he could send them to Hell but he told Bobby that he would come if they needed his help.

“See you later, Dean Winchester,” after Castiel said that, he disappeared from the living room with a sound of flapped wings.

Harrison patted Dean’s head once more and said, “See you, Dean,” after that he too disappeared from the living room in a swirl of blood.

000

Now we could see Harrison reappeared in front of a house that his servant informed him emitted some kind of strange aura. With a frown on his face he let his power to wash over the area, trying to sense if what his servant was true or not. He blinked when he sensed some kind of power from the house, so with that he went to the front door and knocked it.

When there was no one opened the door, he touched the door handle and became still a little when it open without any efforts. With alert in his mind, Harrison walked inside and that was when a familiar magic aura assaulted his sense.

‘There is no way they are here...’ Harrison thought with a frown.

In the living room, Harrison found three dead bodies that soon he recognized as the family that lived here. With a slight dread in his heart, Harrison walked to the male and examined the body to see the reason why he died. He really hoped the reason why the man died was not what he thought in the first place.

After examining all of the bodies, Harrison took a deep breath. They were killed by the same method, the same method that had killed his parents in the past. Slowly he stood up, still looking at the bodies on the floor with a blank expression. He knew that someday his past would come back to haunt him, but he never thought they would come back when he head an important assignment from Archangel Michael.

The family had been killed by a killing curse.

/Harrison? Beloved, what happened?/ Castiel’s voice appeared in his mind. /I can sense your uneasiness from here. What happened?/

Harrison did not know what to say to the Seraph. He knew if he told Castiel what he found here, the Seraph would become more protective and that was not a good idea for his own assignment. However, if he did not tell him, the Seraph would find about this later and then scolded him for not telling him about this fact.

/Castiel, I have a bad news.../ he told the Seraph.

Castiel did not say anything for a moment when Harrison said those words. /What is that, beloved?/ he asked the cambion.

/My servant informed me something fishy happened in a house not too far from where Bobby Singer’s live. Curious, I decided to investigate it,/ he started to explain. /What I found was a family that had been killed by a natural born wizard.../

When the Seraph did not say anything after he told him the news, Harrison started to feel slightly nervous.

/I’m so going to lock you up, Harrison.../ those were the words that the Seraph told him.

Harrison snorted. /Castiel, you know it is going to be a useless thing to do,/ he told him softly. /You know me, if you locked me down, I will try to find a way out so I can help you stop this apocalypse thing./

Castiel sighed. /I understand.../ he told the cambion. /I’m not going to lock you up, beloved. However, please be careful out there, I don’t want those people hurt you for your status as a cambion.../

Harrison smiled softly at his mate’s understanding. /I know, I will be careful.../

After Castiel had stopped their conversations, Harrison walked out from the house for he did not want he became a suspect for murders if someone called a police. When he was far away from the house, the crystal on his wrist warmed up, a sign that Dean wanted his help. Without wasting another time the cambion went to where Dean at this moment.

When he arrived in the place where Dean was at this moment, he saw something unusual and that was Dean fighting against a spirit that really wanted him dead. Without thinking too much, Harrison moved towards the spirit and then banished it back to whatever it came from.

“Hey, are you all right?” he gave his hand to the older Winchester.

Dean coughed a little and stood up with Harrison’s help. After sure everything was all right, he thanked the cambion. “Thank you for helping me, Harrison...” the cambion only waved his hand. “Come, we need to help Sam...” he walked out the door.

Harrison followed Dean and when they arrived to where the younger Winchester was, they found he too was attacked by a spirit. Harrison did not need to go there to save Sam for Dean decided to take care of it, he shot the spirit with rock salt bullets until it disappeared.

“Shit, what happened here?” Dean asked in exasperation. “Why the spirits of the people that died in our hunts haunting us like this?”

Harrison did not know what to say about Dean’s question, but he knew the Winchesters needed to go back to Bobby’s house. “Dean, go back to Mister Singer’s house, I have a feeling that some of the spirits from his past will attack him like you two...” he told him.

Dean nodded in agreement and then ran to the Impala with his brother.

After the Winchesters had gone from the abandoned warehouse, Harrison watched with disinterest when the people that he had killed appeared in front of him. He only tilted his head to the side when the spirits started to accuse him as a cold-blood killer. Whomever that had decided to raise them back did not know him. He did not feel any regret in taking a mortal’s life as long he or she was one of those abominations.

With a sigh, Harrison raised two of his fingers in front of his face and started to chant a spell. When he was chanting the spell, his blood slowly started to take an image of magic circle around the spirits. He looked at them straight in the eyes before flicked his two fingers towards them, activating the magic circle to send them back to where they belonged, which was Hell.

‘Whoever that had decided to raise those spirits really does not know me...’ thought Harrison. ‘He or she must be thinking I will be like the Winchesters, feeling guilty for cannot safe the innocents in the hunts. As long as the one who died in my hands is an abomination, I never going to feel any regret.’

After making sure there was no any spirits in the place, Harrison teleported himself back to the Salvage Yard.

000

“So, all of those spirits are the people that we used to know?” Dean looked at Bobby.

Harrison was leaning against the wall, watching the hunters who right now in a very serious conversation with each other. For the truth when he came to the Salvage Yard and found out that Bobby had been attacked by spirits from his past, he soon realized this was a result from one of the broken seals.

“Not just the one we know, Dean,” Sam told his brother. “There are some of the people that we couldn’t save back then...”

Dean looked at Harrison. “Do you know what the hell that happen right now, Harrison?” he asked the cambion.

Harrison did not answer Dean’s question; he went to one of the bookshelves and pulled a book from there. After he flipped the pages for a while, he put the book on the table so everyone could see what he had found there.

“Hey, this is the mark that I saw at Meg’s hand,” Dean exclaimed.

“Read the page if you want to know what that mark is,” Harrison told them before went to stand next to the window.

The hunters decided to read the page that Harrison had pointed to them. Their eyes slowly became wide with disbelief at the context of the page. After they had finished reading the page, they looked at Harrison, who now leaning on the wall.

“You want to tell us that the symbol we had seen at Meg’s hand was the Mark of Witnesses?” Sam asked Harrison.

Harrison nodded his head. “Yes, Samuel. The mark that you and Dean had seen on Meg’s hand was the Mark of Witnesses...” he explained. “All of those spirits, they were forced to rise from their eternal slumber. They woke up in agony and that made them to become like some rabid dogs,” he closed his eyes. “So, it can be said all of this is not their faults. Someone had raised them... on purpose.”

“This is like...” Bobby went to look at the book and flipped the pages until he found what he was searching for. “Just as I thought, this is one of the signs from that ancient prophecy.”

“What? What ancient prophecy?” Dean asked.

Harrison crossed his arms. “An ancient prophecy from the Book of Revelations,” his answer made the hunters turned their attentions to him. “This is one of those sign...” he closed his eyes.

“What sign?” now Dean started to feel afraid at the serious look on Harrison’s face.

“The event that you all experience right now is what we call the Rising of the Witnesses,” Harrison explained. “It is one of the signs of the apocalypse...”

Now when they heard that this was one of the signs of the apocalypse, Dean looked at Bobby. “Bobby! How do we get out from all of this without dying a gruesome and painful death?” he asked the man. “You have any clues?”

Bobby became silent for a while to ponder Dean’s question. “There’s a spell,” he told them, putting a paper on the table so everyone could look at it. “This spell can send the Witnesses back to rest.”

Harrison read what was in the paper to memorize the spell. “You have the ingredients for this spell?” he asked the hunter.

“Yeah, everything that we need to perform the ritual is in the house... but with the spirits on the loose...” Bobby trailed off.

Harrison arched his eyebrow at Bobby, telling the older hunter if he forgot who was with them right now. With only wave of his hand, Harrison summoned the ingredients for the ritual but not without arching another eyebrow at one illegal drug there. “Opium? Really?” he asked Bobby.

“Hey, all of these are the ingredients for the spell!” Bobby exclaimed to the cambion. “Do you want to protest?”

Harrison only raised his hands and a smile on his face. “Well,” he said softly. “I think I’ll become a decoy to make sure the three of you can perform the spell without any distraction.”

“Are you sure it will be all right to do it alone, Harrison?” Dean asked the cambion. “There are a lot of angry spirits out there.”

Harrison smiled at Dean’s concern towards him, even it was unnecessary. As a cambion and a soul mate of a Seraph, he was immune to any supernatural influences. With a wave to the hunters, Harrison teleported to the outside, only to arch his eyebrow at the angry spirits that surrounding the house.

A small smirk appeared across Harrison’s face. “Well this is going to be so much fun, yes?” his emerald eyes started to glow red.

000

“Now, all we need to do right now is put the ingredients into the fire?” Dean asked the others while looking at the bowl in his hands.

Bobby nodded. “Yeah and we need to hurry, Dean, because Harrison is holding them out from the house for us and we don’t want something bad happens to him, don’t we?” he asked the Winchesters.

Dean and Sam nodded at Bobby’s words. After made sure the ingredients were mixed right, everyone walked out from the panic room with Dean holding the bowl. They decided to go to the reading room where the fireplace was. After they arrived in the room, Bobby started to open the spell book and read the spell there.

Suddenly a strong wind started blowing in the room and that made everyone realized some of the spirits succeeded to loose from Harrison’s power. With that Bobby started to chan once more, intending to finish the spell before the spirits came inside and killed them. However, because of the wind was too strong, the salt circle that had been put around was blown away, and that made one of the spirits appeared behind Dean to knock him down.

“Dean!” Sam yelled when a spirit knocked Dean down to the floor.

Dean watched helplessly at the spell ingredients that he held sailing into the air. However, before the ingredients dropped to the floor, a hand caught it. The older Winchester sighed in relief when he saw it was Castiel who had caught the bowl.

“Castiel! Throws the bowl into the fire!” Bobby yelled to the Seraph.

Without thinking twice, Castiel threw the bowl into the fire and the result was immediate; a bright light shout out from the fireplace, making the spirits in the room and at the outside of the house to scream before vanished completely. The Seraph blinked his eyes to make the black spots disappeared from his line of vision.

“Castiel?” Harrison was surprised to find his mate there. “Why are you here?” he asked the Seraph.

“A spell knocked Dean and that nearly made the bowl filled with ingredients dropped to the floor... fortunately I arrived in the right time to catch it...” the Seraph explained with a smile.

“Ah... I see...” a smile appeared on Harrison’s face at his mate’s explanation. “Thank you for helping then, Castiel...”

Dean looked at everyone in the room before laughed softly. “Well...” he started, “it’s really intense, right?”

000

Harrison sat on the counter in Bobby’s kitchen, wincing slightly whenever he moved. He knew his back still hurt after being threw onto the ground by the spirits that he had fought to make everyone could finish the spell.

“Are you all right, Harrison?” whispered a gravel voice into his ears while a large hand that filled with a warm feeling touched the cambion’s back, healing him from the pain.

Harrison smiled at Castiel that had appeared behind him. He slowly turned around to wrap his arms around the Seraph’s shoulder and pulled him closer so he would stand between his legs.

“I am all right now, thanks to you, Castiel...” Harrison whispered into Castiel’s lips.

“I’m glad to hear that, beloved...” he said gently, stroking the back of his mate’s head in loving gestures. “Today you really have done well. You had protected everyone so they could perform the spell to stop the Witnesses, saving countless other hunters in the process...”

“I am only a decoy, Castiel, you are the one who was the hero in this event...” the cambion told Castiel. “If you were not there, everyone would be dead by then...” he closed his eyes. “... How was your work today?”

Castiel sighed and buried his face into his mate’s neck. “Six of my brothers died this week in trying to prevent a seal from being broken, beloved...” he whispered softly.

“Oh...” Harrison did not know what to say when he heard Castiel’s explanation about what happened today. “... I am sorry to hear that, Castiel...”

“It’s all right, Harrison,” the Seraph stepped away from the cambion and straightened his posture.

Harrison blinked at his mate’s sudden change and looked up when he heard someone came to the kitchen. He soon realized it was Sam the one who was coming into the kitchen. He did not know what the younger Winchester wanted coming here, so he would keep an eye on him.

“You and your brother had done an excellent job with the Witnesses,” Castiel said to the younger Winchester.

Sam looked at Castiel with narrowed eyes. “If the angels really wanted to stop the apocalypse, why they didn’t come and help us?” he asked the Seraph. “Why they let us stopped them alone?”

“... The other angels needed to stop another seals being destroyed by demons, so we couldn’t be there to help you with the Witnesses,” said the Seraph. “However, at least you had my mate, Harrison, to help you with the Witnesses...”

“You know...” Sam looked at the Seraph. “I always believe in God and His angels... that mean I always think angels are supposed to be the guardians of humanity...” he looked at the Seraph. “However, after what happened to the Witnesses, I started to think the angels don’t care about humanity...”

Harrison looked at Sam from the corner of his eyes. Well, sorry to burst his bubbles but in truth not every angels wanted to become the guardians of humanity, some of them wanted the humanity to become their slaves or in more radical thinking, gone from earth for eternity. That was why Michael asked him and Castiel to become his secret agents and stopped the traitors of Heaven from being successful in killing all the humans on earth in an event that everyone knew as the apocalypse.

Castiel put his hands into the coat pockets. “... Listen well, Samuel Winchester, the angels come to earth aren’t to perch on your or some humans’ shoulders... we have more large concerns...” he told the younger Winchester.

Before Sam could say anything, Dean came into the kitchen with an arched eyebrow. “... What are you doing here, Sam?” he asked his brother.

“I just want to know why he wasn’t there to help us with the Witnesses!” he told Dean. “He’s the one who had told us about the apocalypse but when the Witnesses happened, he wasn’t there to help us!”

“Castiel helped you in the end...” Harrison told the younger Winchester. “So what if he did not stop the Witnesses from happening, at least he was there to make sure the ritual succeed...”

“And let some of the hunters died because of those Witnesses?” Sam looked hard at Harrison.

Harrison narrowed his eyes. “Angels are not omnipotence... it is true they can do everything that normal human cannot do, but they still are not omnipotence beings...” he crossed his arms. “That means they do not have unlimited power or supremacy. The only one being that have that omnipotence status is God Himself, no one than Him...”

“If God really omnipotence, than make Him stop this apocalypse thing,” Sam told Harrison.

“... I had told you, God would never interfere with the apocalypse because He believes in us...” Harrison told Sam. “And for your information, the apocalypse that will happen if Lucifer escapes his cage for me is not the REAL apocalypse...”

“What do you mean by that?” Dean asked Harrison with a frown.

“For me the REAL apocalypse is when everything coming to the end... it means the universes, the galaxies, the planets, the stars, and all of the living beings all around the universe will die...” he looked hard into the Winchesters. “That is the REAL apocalypse and we call it the End of Time... no one can stop it when that happens...”

“What Harrison wanted to say is this... the apocalypse that is going to happen because Lucifer escapes his cage cannot be stop with our hands...” Castiel told the Winchesters. “Trust in yourself that you can find the way...” he then looked at Harrison. “Come, beloved, we need to go home. It’s already late...”

Harrison nodded at Castiel’s words but before he went to the angel, the cambion decided to go to Dean and whispered in his ear, “Sam is walking down in a very serious dangerous path, Dean... you need to know about this. Castiel told me to tell you to stop Sam from doing whatever he does before the other angels do it. Find him in 435 Waterman...”

The cambion moved away from Dean after he whispered the information. When he was standing next to the Seraph, he was pulled into Castiel’s arms and then disappeared in the sound of flapped wings.

Dean did not understand with the information that Harrison gave to him, but he had a feeling he needed to investigate it. With that in his mind, the older Winchester looked at his younger brother from the corner of his eyes. He just hoped what Harrison said was not true. He did not want his younger brother did some stupid things that could put his life in danger.

000

Tomorrow night, we found Harrison and Castiel watching Sam and a she-demon that he had kept hidden from Dean. He watched the two with his head tilted to the side a little and asked the Seraph that standing beside him about this. “... So, who is that demon?” he asked Castiel.

The Seraph looked at Harrison from the corner of his eyes. “Her name is Ruby, she is the demon that has stayed with Sam after Dean died...” he told his mate.

“And he never tells this to Dean?” Harrison asked the Seraph. “This will bite him in the end...”

“Of course, especially after you told him their address to Dean yesterday, beloved...” Castiel looked at Harrison with a small smile.

Harrison only shrugged his shoulders. “So, does he know that the demon is leading him to the darkness now?” he crossed his arms.

“He thought drinking demon blood will make him can do anything good in the end...” Castiel explained.

“Arrogant much?” he knew what Castiel wanted to say to him. It was similar with a wizard or a witch that had decided to use dark arts and then started to feel addicted towards it. Whatever their reasons in choosing the dark arts, in the end nearly all of them would be controlled by the dark arts itself.

“Oh, that is Dean...” Castiel informed Harrison.

000

It was that demon bitch, Ruby.

Dean could recognize her self-satisfied smirk anywhere. It did not matter that she had changed her meat-suit, he could all but saw the evil crawling and slithering behind her pretty face. His anger was fire and ice, burning through him so hard that his knees felt weak as he watched them with the possessed man and pressed his face against the cool metal of the doorway, hoping the frozen flame would temper the heat of his rage.

“So, how did it feel?” Ruby asked the younger Winchester.

“Good,” Sam replied and bent to untie the unconscious man. “No more headaches...”

Ruby’s smirk stretched wide and ugly across her face as they started to lead the man towards the door, his bloody torso slung like a carcass between their smiles and idiocy. Dean made sure he blocked their way, leaning against the doorway and staring, half-angry half-horrified at the scene before him.

“Is there something that you want to tell me, Sam?” he demanded, watching his brother froze before looked at him.

“Dean... wait... let me...” Sam began, making Dean wanted to smack the words right out of his mouth.

“If you ‘explain’, I don’t want to hear it!” he interrupted and Sam flinched away from him, pressing himself unknowingly against Ruby.

The demon rested her hand on his brother’s arm with a smile that so twisted and fanged. Her eyes flashed demon black. “Hello, Dean. Good to see you again,” she greeted the man.

Dean only vaguely heard Sam’s cry of no as he rushed to Ruby. Surprise and the unconscious man had caught the demon off guard; he managed to twist the knife around her arms and pressed its tip against her chest, pushing hard enough so that every breath she took would stabbed the needlepoint into her skin.

Sam grabbed his arms and that made Ruby able to slither like a snake from his grasp. Suddenly the demon’s hands wrapped around Dean’s throat and her nails were slicing the flesh of his neck threateningly.

“Ruby, stop it!”

Sam’s cry made Ruby stopped, but her hands still wrapped around Dean’s neck. However, the demon let go when a dragon made from blood smashed into her middle, throwing her away from the older Winchester.

“Are you all right, Dean?” Harrison asked when he appeared beside the older Winchester.

“I’m... I’m okay...” he coughed and slowly stood back to his feet.

“Dean, please, I know it looks bad,” Sam tried to reach out, but Harrison denied him with standing in front of Dean.

“Looks bad?” Dean really wanted to strike his brother, but he did not have any power to do that. The shock from watching his brother drinking demon blood and using his power to do that demon’s binding, made Dean did not know what to do. “Do you have any idea how bad this is? How far off the beaten track you have wandered?”

“I’m helping people!” Sam retorted, making Harrison’s eyes narrowed in anger. “I have saved more lives in the past two months than we saved in years. This is a good thing!”

“IF this is a good thing, why the angels telling me to stop you then?” the older Winchester demanded, watching Sam’s face closed up.

“The angels?” he asked quietly.

Dean looked at Harrison from the corner of his eyes. “Castiel told me to stop you or the others would. He told me she was dangerous!” he pointed to Ruby.

Ruby’s eyes flashed black at Dean’s words. “And you believe an emotionless droid like him?” she asked.

Harrison lashed out, pinning Ruby into the wall behind her with so much force that it cracked.

“Do not badmouthing him,” he whispered coldly to the demon, placing his palm over her chest to make the demon felt pain of her blood started to attack her inside.

“Harrison! Stop!” Sam yelled at the cambion.

Harrison stepped away from Ruby, who now looking at him with fear in her eyes. He continued to stare at the demon with his glowing red eyes before looked back at Sam. He did not care if his red glowing eyes made the younger Winchester flinched in fright.

“Stop whatever you are doing before I or Castiel become involve here...” he told him coldly, grasping Dean’s arm and teleported them away with a swirl of blood.

000

Tbc...

000


	9. Eight

A week later we found Harrison walking across the silent street of a small town that was ruled by the mayor that he knew as one of the abominations. At first he wanted to let the hunters took care of it but when he found they could kill this abomination, he decided to take the job.

The elder of that small town was relieved when he saw Harrison and explained that the townsfolk had been waiting that one day someone would stop the mayor from terrorizing the town. To make sure no innocents would be hurt by this abomination, he asked all the townsfolk to stay inside their houses until everything was clear.

Now he was in front of the manor that belonged to the abomination with cold calculating eyes. Even from outside the mansion, Harrison could smell the scent of Hell and blood. He needed to stop this before the abomination killed the townsfolk for their amusement. With that in his mind, Harrison jumped over the gate and landed on the ground soundlessly.

He knew even though there were no demons to stop him, the abomination and their minions had sensed his aura from the moment his feet landed on the manor’s ground. He looked at the front door and used his power to open it. His eyes stared at the dark room in front of him, but that did not make him diverged from his true plan. Calmly he walked inside the manor and did not flinch or jumped in surprise when the door closed abruptly behind him.

“I never thought there is a brave and foolish hunter that wants to take the villagers’ request,” a man hissed at him and from what Harrison could see he was not older than forty. “Do you think you can beat me, hunter?”

Harrison soon realized that the abomination did not know about him. “I don’t think, for I know I can defeat you, abomination…” whispered Harrison coldly.

The abomination hissed at Harrison. “You will beg for mercy, hunter…” he told the man.

Harrison only arched his eyebrow at the abomination’s threat. “Oh, do you think you can make me beg for mercy?” a small smirk appeared. “Don’t make me laugh. The others could not make me beg, so why do you think you can do that?” he mocked the abomination.

The mayor gritted his teeth at the mocking tone. “Why you…” with anger in his heart, the mayor summoned his minions, which were dog demons. “Kill him!”

Harrison looked with amusement when the dog demons leaped towards him, intending to shred him into pieces. He easily dodged all of their attacks and when they were on the ground, growling at him, Harrison only looked at them in the eyes and flared a small fraction of his killing intent.

Every dog demons that surrounding him started to whimper in fear at Harrison’s killing intent.

“What the hell are you doing?” yelled the abomination to his minions. “Kill him!”

The dog demons around Harrison whimpered louder at the command and shook their heads. Their instincts warned them that Harrison was dangerous than any hunter that they ever fought and killed.

“You imbeciles!” yelled the mayor at the cowering dog demons.

“Don’t blame them; abomination…” said Harrison. “They know I’m not a normal hunter and their attacks will not have any effects on me…”

The mayor snarled at him and pulled a gun from his pocket so he could point it to Harrison. “I don’t care who or what are you! I’m not going to let you stop me!”

Harrison gazed at the gun with lazy eyes. “Do you think that kind of weapon can hurt me?” asked the cambion while walking towards the mayor.

“Don’t move!” he yelled at Harrison. “I’m really going to shoot you if you continue to come here!”

Harrison smirked. “Prove it…” he challenged the mayor.

With a loud yell, the mayor fired his gun towards the cambion with an intention of killing him. Harrison, with a bored look on his face, flicked his wrist to summon a shield made from blood to protect him from the bullets. For the truth he could let the bullets hit him, but he did not want to dirty his clothes with his own blood if he could help it.

The sound of empty magazine was heard in the hall not too long after. The mayor looked so terrified when he realized all of the bullets had been used and Harrison still standing there as if nothing happened. He shook in terror when the hunter’s green eyes slowly started to change into blood red and the pupils slit like a cat.

Harrison only stared at the terrified abomination with cold red eyes. “I had told you that I’m going to kill you for what you have done to this small town…” he whispered. “I don’t care why you made a contract with a demon. For me, your soul now has become black because of that and in a level than animals…”

“P-please… spare me…” whimpered the mayor.

Harrison gazed at the mayor without any care with his terror. “You know…” he continued, “… there’s only one man that I know in this world that has still a bright soul even after he made a contract with a demon. Of course I know he made a contract with a demon was to make sure his brother is alive…” he tilted his head to the side. “Maybe because of his self-sacrificing act that he gained redemption from Heaven…”

“Please…” the mayor tried again.

The cambion brushed his hair away from his eyes with a slight exasperation expression. “I have stayed too long in this place…” he whispered. “I will finish this now…” after he said those words, blood started to swirl around Harrison and it transformed into a dragon.

The mayor’s fear intensified when he realized who or what was standing in front of him at this moment.

“Go!” Harrison commanded his dragon, which shot towards the mayor with its jaws opened wide, showing razor sharp teeth.

The mayor could only scream in fright before the dragon started to hack him to death and after the abomination had died, the dragon devoured his dead body until nothing left.

After the dragon had devoured everything that was the abomination, Harrison looked at the dog demons, who were watching with wariness in their eyes. “Go, you are free to go,” he told them. “… However, if I see all of you once more killing innocents, then I will command my blood to devour all of you…” he looked at them with glowing red eyes.

The dog demons flinched before they ran away from the manor with their tails between their legs.

Harrison looked around the manor one more time before disappeared in a swirl of blood after he was sure there was no another abominations there.

000

He then appeared back in the middle of the living room in a swirl of blood before let out an exhausted sigh. He was so deep in his thought that he did not realize his mate was behind him until the seraph wrapped his arms around his slim waist, making him jumped in surprise.

“Castiel, you scared me…” he told the seraph.

“Where have you been?” Castiel asked his mate gently.

Harrison leaned towards Castiel, letting the seraph to hold all of his weight in his arms. “Just doing my duty…” he told him with a soft smile.

Castiel kissed the back of Harrison’s head. “I see,” he whispered softly. “Please don’t strain yourself; even if you’re a cambion, you still need to rest from time to time…”

Harrison nodded and stayed silent in the seraph’s arms for a moment before he asked, “Hey, why are you here? Didn’t you tell me that you need to be in the front line today?”

Castiel smiled softly. “The demons that I need to eliminate were weak demons. That’s why I can come home early than I had planned, Harrison,” he told the cambion.

Slowly Harrison turned around the seraph’s arms and stared into his blue eyes. He could see the grace in the blue orbs of the seraph, making them glowed with unearthly beauty. Castiel tilted his head when he saw Harrison looking into his eyes with awed expression.

With a small smile Castiel tugged the cambion closer to him and nuzzled his neck affectionately. He smiled when the cambion shivered slightly before started to stroke the back of his head in gentle motions. His smile became wide when he sensed his mate’s mana touched his grace, filling it with love and adoration.

After hugging each other for some time, Castiel slowly moved from Harrison’s neck to kiss his forehead gently. He let his lips to linger on the forehead for another seconds before he took a step back, but still letting his hands rested on the cambion’s waist.

“What do you need to do with Sam Winchester, Harrison?” he asked the cambion. “If he continues to do what he does with Ruby, everything is going to be more complicated than now.”

Harrison did not say anything for a moment before then he said, “For the truth I don’t want him to continue his dark part, but we can’t manipulate him to stop for he do all of that with his own free will…” he closed his eyes. “From what I see, Sam is a very arrogant and naïve boy. I know he knows that what he does with Ruby is wrong, but he continues to do it with an excuse that everything he does if the greater good.”

Oh, he really hated that particular quote. ‘For the greater good’ was a quote that made him wanted to punch someone right in the face, particularly a man named Albus Dumbledore. He knew he used that particular quote as an excuse to manipulate his life, not only when in Hogwarts but when he was in the mundane world too. He really hated that man.

“The path that he chooses is his own responsibility, beloved,” told Castiel. “You and Dean don’t have any obligation to make sure he stays in the right path. He is old enough to think for himself, that means he knows what is right and what is wrong.”

His mate was right about that. Sam Winchester was not a small boy that must be told about which was right to do and not. He was a young man and that meant he could think with his own mind without someone else’s influence. The younger Winchester needed to learn some responsibility for his action, even that action would clash with his instinct as a hunter.

000

Dean did not know what to say to his brother after what happened back there. For the truth, he knew whatever he was going to say it would not be heard by the younger Winchester. He was too deep in that ‘drinking demon blood’ fiasco to think rationally, but as an older brother he needed to remind his younger brother what he did was wrong.

“Damn it, Sam!” he looked at his brother. “Don’t you know how dangerous the road that you take now?”

“I’m doing all of this for a good reason, Dean!” yelled Sam back to his brother. “I’m using my power to help innocent people here, not to kill them!”

True, using his supernatural power was a good idea to make sure they still alive in this apocalypse event, but for him who knew a power that came from a dark source only going to bring people to tragedy, he could not let his brother continued walking in that path. Didn’t his brother remember the phrase ‘power corrupt, absolute power corrupts absolutely’?

“Using a demon power to do something good isn’t going to give you any good comeback in the end!” hissed Dean. “You need to stop, Sam! Before everything goes beyond control!”

“You don’t know about that, Dean,” whispered Sam. “Everything is under my control; all you need to do is believe me.”

Dean shook his head. Maybe now he could control his power, but that was not a guarantee that he still in control next time. He did not want to sacrifice some people’s lives to know the answer for that problem. “Cas and Harrison told me that you were wrong, Sam,” he told the younger Winchester.

“And you believe them?” Sam snapped. “You know how they like, so why you still believe them?”

Dean did not say anything. He did not know what Sam’s reaction would be if he told him what Harrison said to him, but he knew he needed to tell him. “… For the truth, Sam, I’m still finding it hard to believe, Cas. However…” he raised his hand. “Harrison is different; he is a human like us and knows what we are feeling even though his mate is an angel.”

Sam looked at Dean with a scowl on his face. “You only said that because you have a feeling for him, Dean…” he accused the older Winchester.

Dean looked scandalize at Sam’s words. “Good God! I don’t know what to tell you, Sam!” he felt frustrated he really did not know what do to make Sam stopped drinking demon blood. “There’s no way I have a feeling for Harrison! He is in a very steady relationship with Cas! You’re sick if you start to think that I’m going to take him away from his mate!”

“Don’t make me laugh, Dean, I can see adoration in your eyes whenever you look at Harrison,” said Sam. “From there I know you like him.”

Sam was right, he adored Harrison but the adoration he felt towards the young man was adoration between family members not lover. “If you think that I’m lusting over him, then you’re a very stupid man, Sam,” he hissed. “I adore him like a family not a lover.”

“I don’t believe you,” he smirked at Dean. “You, Dean Winchester, a man whore, will let a beautiful person like Harrison walks away? Huh, don’t make me laugh.”

Dean flinched at the accusation. He could not blame his brother to call him that, especially with his activities every time he went to some bars. Still, to hear his brother calling him with that blasted title, it really hurt. He shook his head before said, “Right now we aren’t talking about my habit, Sam. Right now we’re talking about your decision to drink demon blood.”

“And I like I had told you, I drink demon blood is for a good reason!” exclaimed Sam. “I’m not going to stop it just because some hunter and his angel pet told you so.”

“Sam! Stop drinking demon blood before you regret it!” said Dean. He started to lose patient towards his brother. “That thing isn’t good for your mind!” after he said that, Sam suddenly lunged towards him, making him to break a glass behind him before landed to the floor.

“Stop commanding me like your dead father, Dean!” he barked. “I’m not your puppet and I can take care over myself!” he started beating his brother.

Sam would continue beating the older Winchester if Harrison did not appear in the room. The cambion did not need to think twice when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. He approached the oblivious younger Winchester before he pulled him away from Dean and threw him to the wall behind him.

“What do you think you’re doing, Sam?” Harrison’s voice was cold like Antarctica. “Are you trying to kill your own brother?” he did not know if the younger Winchester’s attitude came from demon blood or from his own mind. However he was not going to take some chance.

Sam slowly stood back to his feet, glaring at Harrison who had thrown him across the room. “Shut up!” he shouted. “Who do you think you are to ask me that? This is a family’s business and you don’t have any right to interfere!”

Harrison’s eyes changed to blood red when he heard Sam’s words. “Such arrogance,” he said coldly. “Is the same demon has influenced your mind, Sam Winchester?” he put his hands inside his pockets. “Or is this your true feeling towards your own brother?”

“Shut up!” Sam’s outburst made Harrison only arched his eyebrow. “What do you know about our lives, Harrison? You have a normal life like normal people, and even though you are pulled into this mess, at least you have someone to lean on. Not like us!”

Harrison did not say anything and only continued to stare coldly at Sam.

“And I bet when you still a child, your parents spoiled you rotten…” he said.

Those last words made Harrison snapped and without thinking he commanded his blood to pin Sam into the wall behind him via his clothes. He slowly stalked towards the younger Winchester, when he was nearly came to his personal space, Harrison summoned hi blade. His ears turned deaf at Dean’s weak voice that telling him to stop. He was too angry at the youngest Winchester for accusing him had a spoiled life when he was a child.

‘I suggest you to stop being childish and start to think like an adult, Sam…” he hissed coldly. “From the way that I see here, I realize that you don’t like it when someone is right and you’re not…”

“I’m not childish, Baskerville!” yelled Sam.

Harrison stared at Sam with cold gaze. “Oh, really?” he asked mockingly. “If you really are not childish, you should have known the reason why your brother trying so hard to make sure you stop drinking demon blood.”

“I’m doing that to make sure everyone safe!” he exclaimed stubbornly. “Why do you and Dean always trying to prevent me from doing what I know is the right thing to do? I’m not a kid and I know what is right and what is wrong! I don’t need your interferences!”

Harrison clenched his jaw tightly before commanded his blood to release the younger Winchester. After he was released, Sam looked at Harrison with rage filled eyes before stalked out from the room and closed the door with a loud bang. Harrison stayed in his position for a moment before he went to Dean.

“Are you all right?” the cambion asked the older Winchester.

Dean looked at Harrison with pained hazel-green eyes. “Why do you let him go, Harrison?” he asked the cambion. “He will go back to that demon bitch and continues to drink demon blood.”

Harrison did not answer Dean’s question immediately, for he used his time to heal the bruises on the man’s face. After he sure all the bruises had disappeared, the cambion looked at Dean right in the eyes. “Because it’s his choice, Dean…” he told him.

Dean shook his head. “No, I can’t let that happen. He is my brother and I have promised my parents to always protect him,” he said to Harrison. “I need to chase him.” when he wanted to stand up, another pain assaulted his side and he dropped back onto the floor.

Harrison sighed at Dean’s stubbornness before gently put his hand on Dean’s side so he could heal the wound. “I know that your parents had asked you to keep him safe, Dean…” he said. “But you must know that Sam now is a young man, not a kid that needs your protection 24/7. He needs to learn the responsibility of his own actions…”

Dean looked at Harrison with anger. “Even that means his actions will kill innocents?” he asked the cambion, hoping he would change his mind and helped him stopping Sam from drinking demon blood.

“Yes,” Harrison said flatly.

“What do you mean by that?” Dean asked, not understood what the green-eyed young man trying to say.

“Just like I had said, Sam needs to learn the responsibility of his own actions… he isn’t a small child…” it was true; Sam needed to learn the consequences of his own actions.

“But… but that’s all that I need to do,” said Dean. “My first priority is to protect Sam, nothing more important than that…”

Harrison’s left eyebrow twitched dangerously when he heard Dean’s explanation. He really hated it when the older Winchester started to see himself as a second-class citizen and Sam as the first-class citizen. He knew this was the result of how John Winchester raised the two of them. That man had told Dean that he needed to protect Sam.

The result? He gave his soul to make sure Sam continued to live.

From there Harrison could see that the older Winchester had a little self value and always thought about his brother’s happiness than his own. He could not let that to continue. He did all of this not because Dean was his assignment with Castiel but because the older Winchester was their friend.

000

Ruby arched his eyebrow when he saw Sam walking into the room with a scowl on his face. She did not need to ask why he looked like that for she had a feeling it connected with his brother. Slowly he stood up from the chair to approach the younger Winchester. “Are you all right, Sam?” she asked.

“No! I’m not okay!” exclaimed Sam. “That man had the nerve to command me to stop drinking demon blood. Didn’t he know that everything I do is for the greater good?”

Ruby smirked inwardly at the anger that emitted from Sam. For the truth she too hated that stupid man and hoped some demons or Sam would kill him. He had dared to use his power to wound her. She really wanted to kill him and she could not wait for that to happen.

“Don’t worry, Sam, everything will be all right...” Ruby told Sam. “They will beg for you forgiveness when they realize you’re right and they aren’t..”

Sam nodded before he hugged Ruby close to him. “You’re the only one who understood me, Ruby…” he told her.

Ruby brushed the back of Sam’s head. “Don’t worry, Sam, I will continue to do that for I have faith in you…” she whispered softly into his ear.

000

Tbc…

000


	10. Nine

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Harrison stared at the book in his hands with a far-away look on his face. Deep inside he still felt conflicted with his decision to make sure Dean did not go searching Sam. He knew that Dean from he was still a small boy always gave everything he had for his younger brother, not because their father but because Dean really loved his younger brother. However, now Sam was not a small boy again and it was time for him to take some responsibilities for everything he did with his own free will.

Even that meant there would be some innocents died in the process.

“How is he?” asked Castiel when he appeared behind his mate.

Harrison closed the book and answered, “A wreck, Castiel.”

Castiel went to sit beside his mate and draped his arm across the cambion’s shoulders. “It’s not strange, beloved. From he was still young; Dean Winchester had taken care of Samuel. He always made sure that everything his brother wanted he would receive…”

Harrison frowned at his mate’s explanation. “… And because their father never with them, Dean needed to steal some food or everything that his brother needed…” he whispered.

Castiel nodded. “Yes, beloved, Dean Winchester would do anything to make sure his brother had anything that he wanted or needed…” he told the cambion.

A sad smile appeared across Harrison’s face. “You know, Castiel, I really envied Samuel right now…” he knew his words made the Seraph looked at him with confusion. “He has a family that really loves him and will do anything to make sure he is safe or have anything that he wants…” not like him who had relatives that only wanted him dead or hurt because of his magic.

“Is that the reason why you really angry at Samuel, Harrison?” asked the Seraph.

Harrison closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. “Yes, Castiel, that’s the reason why I was so angry at Samuel…” he whispered. “He has a brother that always taking care of him and always makes sure he feels safe. But then… he throws that away so he can follow some demon bitch with an excuse ‘for the greater good’…”

He hated that phrase so much that he wanted to punch someone or something.

Castiel took one of Harrison’s fists and kissed it gently. “Dean Winchester is going to be all right, Harrison…” the cambion looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “The reason is… he has a good friend in you…”

Harrison smiled at his mate’s words and closed his eyes. He really hoped he could stop Dean’s destruction mindset and convinced him that he too had some kind of values in this world like everyone else.

000

Michael was looking at Earth when Castiel appeared behind him. Without turning around, the Archangel asked the Seraph about the condition on Earth and with the Winchesters. The Archangel’s face slightly darkened when he heard that Samuel Winchester had decided to not hear his brother’s warnings and continued his steps with that demon bitch.

“What did your mate do when he find about that?” asked Michael.

Castiel slowly sat beside the Commander of Heaven. “Well, for the truth, Harrison was very angry at Samuel’s attitudes and told him if he continued to see the demon bitch, he would make sure he regretted it…”

“And he still follows that demon bitch? Even after Harrison threatened him?” Michael was feeling slightly astonished at the young man’s stubbornness.

The Seraph nodded. “Yes, he still follows that demon bitch even after Harrison threatened him…” told Castiel.

Michael was speechless when he heard that. He never thought Sam would continue to follow the demon even after Harrison threatened him. The Archangel knew that Sam wanted to protect everyone with his power, a very noble thing to do, but he was in the wrong path.

“I know he tries to do the right thing with his power, but to depend in demon blood isn’t a very good thing…” he told the Seraph.

“That was the same explanation that Harrison and Dean tried to give to Samuel…” he explained. “However, Samuel… in his arrogance didn’t want to hear their explanations…”

Michael brushed his face in annoyance. “That Winchester really starts to get on my nerve…” he whispered. “So, what are your mate going to do now?” he looked at Castiel.

Castiel smiled. “Right now he is with Dean; trying to make sure the older Winchester is all right and realizes that he has the same values with other people…”

Michael chuckled. “Oh, he is really going to have a lot of works in his shoulder then…”

Castiel nodded. “He knows that, but he told me that he would continue to do that until Dean realized his value…”

000

Two days later Harrison found some strange activities in a small town that not too far from the motel where Dean stayed and decided to investigate it with the older Winchester. At first Dean did not want to do some hunting, but after so much coaxing from Harrison, he accepted the invitation.

“Harrison, why do you stop me from chasing Sam?” asked Dean to the cambion. “He is my brother; I really need to protect him from that demon bitch…”

Harrison, who was leaning against the car window, looked at Dean with narrowed eyes. “It’s true that he’s your brother, Dean… however, that’s not mean you need to protect him 24/7. He isn’t a small child…” he told the man.

“But he is still my brother…” said Dean.

Harrison sighed. “Listen, Dean. Sam now is an adult and as an adult he needs to learn some responsibility…” he explained. “… And how he can learn if you continue to coddle him like a small child?”

“I’m not coddling him!” exclaimed Dean.

Harrison arched his eyebrow. “Dean, in the past you always trying to fix whatever mistakes that Sam had created. Every time you took over to make sure the mistakes were solved, he would never learn anything…” he explained. “And now another mistake has been made by Sam and you want to solve it like in the past. He needs to learn to take responsibility towards his mistakes…”

“But that means many people will die in the process!” Dean looked at Harrison. “Do you really want that to happen?”

Harrison looked at Dean. “Dean… like I said to you back then, even it would kill innocents, I would never let you solved any mistakes that Sam created with his own hands. He needs to learn and that’s final…”

“You’re heartless, Harrison…” accused Dean.

Harrison did not show any emotions at Dean’s accusation. “I’m not heartless, Dean…” he said, arching his eyebrow when the older Winchester scoffed. “However, I said that because in the past I was like you, trying to solve someone else’s problems and that made them didn’t want to learn about their mistakes…”

Dean looked at Harrison. “What do you mean by that?” he asked the cambion.

Harrison looked at Dean from the corner of his eyes. “Let just say that before I met Castiel, I lived in a small community that hailed me as their hero. From still a small child, they rested their problem onto my shoulders; fighting a crime lord that had killed many people in that small community…” he explained. “They rested their problem to me, a mere-child in the eyes of law and didn’t do anything to help me when the crime lord appeared…” a bitter smile appeared on the cambion’s face. “That was the reason why I ran away from that dreadful place…”

“You left them to defend themselves?” asked Dean in disbelief. “How could you do that?”

Harrison’s eyes were glowing. “I did that because they decided to put their lives on a child’s shoulders when in truth they could fight with their own powers. There are a lot of people that didn’t like the crime lord, but because they were cowards and stupid, they didn’t want to act…”

Dean became silent at Harrison’s explanation. He could not say anything after he heard the reason why Harrison left them alone against the crime lord.

“The reason why I told you about that is because I want you to realize that no one in this world has a responsibility about other people’s destiny…” he told him. “Our destiny is our own. They are constructed by our own will and action. It means our destiny is our own responsibility, not the other’s responsibility…”

“But…”

Harrison only arched his eyebrow at the denial that wanted to come from Dean’s mouth, making the said man to close his mouth and concentrated on the road. The cambion sighed softly at the small stubbornness from Dean before he went back to look outside.

000

After the two of them arrived at the town, Dean decided to go to the coroner where the victim’s dead body was. He did that with a hope that he would find some clues about the creature that had killed a victim, along with finding the way to kill it. Harrison accepted Dean’s reason and told him that he would follow the older Winchester’s soul.

Now, they all inside the morgue with the coroner, approaching the victim’s dead body that not too far from the door. They watched the coroner slowly opened the body bag, letting Harrison and Dean looked at the victim.

“Agent Tyler, Agent Cruse, meet Frank O’Brien…” told the coroner with a small smile.

Harrison glanced at the dead body before back to the coroner. “The reason he died was his heart, right?” he asked.

The coroner nodded. “Yes, three days ago…”

Dean looked at the body with a frown. “But, O’Brien was 44 years old; according to this…” he looked at the file. “… He is a marathon runner…”

The coroner closed his eyes. “Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It was why I got a job security…”

Dean arched his eyebrow. “Yeah, but Frank kicked it here…” he told him before became silent. “Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks and you don’t think that’s strange?”

The coroner shrugged and said, “Sounds like Maumee’s problem to me…” he looked at Harrison and Dean. “Why the FBI gives a damn anyway?” he asked.

Harrison only smiled a little. “Two of us just want to see the result of Frank’s autopsy…” he said.

The coroner blinked. “What autopsy?” he asked him.

Dean pointed it to the dead body. “The one you’re going to do,” he told him.

After that the coroner started to cut open the dead body. Harrison and Dean looked at the procedures with calm expressions on their faces.

“So, is this your first body?” the coroner looked up from his work.

Dean shook his head. “Far from it…” he told him.

“I same with him…” said Harrison.

The coroner nodded. “Good, because these suckers can get pretty ripe,” he said, pointing to the rib cutters that was on the table not too far from Harrison. “Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?”

Harrison looked at the rib cutters, took it and then gave it to the coroner. After that, he, along with Dean, watched the coroner cut the ribs open with fascination on their faces. He continued to look until Dean asked about a wedding ring to the coroner.

The coroner looked at Dean and said, “That isn’t my department, agent.”

Harrison slowly picked up Frank’s arm, which was full of scratches. He knew if a dead body dropped to the floor or ground, it probably scraped up. However, the scratches at Frank’s arms were not from being dropped from the ground, it was like when someone scrapped them when they were in hysterical condition or something. He continued to examine the marks when the surprised voice from the coroner took his attention.

“What is it?” asked Dean.

The coroner looked confused. “I… I can’t find any blockages in any of the major arteries…” he informed them and then broke off the heart. Harrison looked at the procedure as if it was normal while Dean was trying not to vomit. “Heart looks pretty damn healthy…” he mumbled and gave the heart to Dean. “Please hold that for a second.”

Harrison felt sympathy when he saw the uneasiness on the older Winchester’s face. He beckoned Dean to give the heart to him so he would be the one who held it. Dean looked relief when Harrison took the heart from his hands. When they did this, the coroner cut something in the body and made some of the blood hit Dean’s face.

“Oh, sorry… spleen juice…” told the coroner.

Dean frowned at the coroner and then brushed the blood away from his cheek.

000

“Okay, if you want to ask me, this case is really weird, you know…” whispered Dean in confusion when they drove back to the motel. “What made a man, who was acting a little too oddly… I mean… come on, how did a guy went from nervous breakdown to terrified man and then to completely dead, and all of that because what happened within 48 hours?”

Harrison smiled at Dean. He knew the older Winchester was smart, but decided to act like some kind of stereotype jocks to make sure his brother had the attention. It was ironic if he remembered how Sam, sometimes, looked down at Dean, as if to tell the other that he was not a smart person, when in truth Dean Winchester was a smart and if he really a selfish person he could have a scholarship from every colleges in the States.

However, because the older Winchester was not a selfish person, he decided to give the opportunity to his own brother. He did that to make sure his brother had a nice life than him. Therefore, it was not strange if Harrison cursed the younger Winchester in his mind whenever he started to regard his own older brother as if he was an uneducated person when they were talking about cases.

“Why are you smiling like that?” asked Dean.

Harrison’s smile became wider. “You really a smart person, aren’t you, Dean?” he asked the older Winchester.

Dean started to feel anxious and shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he told him.

“Don’t like to me, Dean…” said Harrison. “From my observation, you’re not what your brother told me about. You have the brain too…” he touched Dean’s arm lightly. “And I want you to show them more frequently. No one will judge you if you do that. Just be yourself…”

Dean looked at Harrison for a while before he shrugged the cambion’s hand and went out the Impala. Harrison sighed at Dean’s stubbornness when someone told him that he had values in this world. He knew the root of the self-loathing inside Dean was coming from his father and brother.

His father, even though he was an ideal father when Dean was still a small child, had raised Dean to become a perfect soldier from the day his mother died. It was something that should never happened to a child back then, but alas it happened and Harrison could not change it. Then his younger brother… Dean had given everything to make sure Sam had a normal life and far from the horror of supernatural when he was a small child. However, after he knew about the supernatural world, he then told Dean that he was exhausted with how they live and left so he would have his own happiness, not thinking what would happen to Dean when their father knew about Sam’s decision to leave.

With that in his mind, Harrison slowly rested the right side of his head to the window. He was angry with John and Sam when he heard Dean’s life before he sold his soul to the crossroad demon. John never realized that the way he raised Dean would make him did not have any value about his own life; he would put everyone else first than his own, it was not a good action and needed to be stop before too late. Then Sam, well we did not need to think too much about this young man. From his own eyes, Harrison could see that Sam had a ‘hey, look at me. I’m special’ attitude that made not only him, but also his mate, wanted to punch the younger Winchester. Then the last betrayal from Sam so his own brother was his decision to stay with a demon, even when he knew a demon was the one who had sent Dean’s soul to Hell. He never thought his brother’s sacrifice and more focused to his own selfish reason, revenge.

‘God, why he never has a break from the stupid thing calls Destiny?’ thought Harrison, brushing his face in annoyance. A gentle knocking sound on the window took his attention and he looked to the right, only to find Dean standing there.

“Hey, you want to stay in there or go inside?” asked the man.

Harrison blinked before let out a small sigh. “I’ll go inside, Dean…” he said, getting out from the car. When he turned to look at the older Winchester, he found his mate standing beside Dean, who was clutching his chest. “Castiel?” he asked warily.

Castiel did not answer Harrison’s question, he continued to stare at Dean without blinking, making Dean to feel uneasy. After that, he slowly turned his eyes from Dean to look at Harrison. “Take Dean back to Bobby’s house, Harrison. He doesn’t fit to finish this case and if he continues to finish it, something unpleasant will happen to him.”

“What? What do you mean by that?” Dean looked at the Seraph in annoyance. “You think I don’t fit to hunt whatever that had killed these people?”

“Yes,” answered Castiel bluntly.

Dean moved forwards with intention to punch the Seraph right in the face. However, Harrison stopped him from doing that with holding his arm tightly.

“Calm down, Dean,” soothed Harrison. “You cannot hit my mate. Remember, Dean, my mate is an angel not a human. Your punch won’t have any effect towards him.”

Dean growled at Harrison’s words while continued to look at Castiel with anger. “Fine!” he exclaimed, crossing his arms. “What’s the reason that makes you believe that I’m not fit to finish this hunt?”

Castiel stared at the older Winchester before put his hands inside his coat. “You need to go to Bobby’s house if you want to know the reason why I said that you were unfit to finish this hunt…” after he said that, Castiel disappeared with a sound of flapping wings.

Dean let out an angry snarl. “God damn it!” he hissed in annoyance. “I really hate that self-righteous prick!”

For the first time Harrison did not say anything at Dean’s bad words about his mate. He let the older Winchester spent all of his anger before said, “Maybe my mate had a reason to tell you that, Dean.”

Dean turned to look at Harrison. “He had his own reason? If that’s true, why he didn’t give us some kind of explanation?” he asked the cambion.

“I’ll ask him why he acts like that, Dean,” after he said that, he disappeared in a swirl of blood.

000

“Was that really necessary, Castiel?” asked Harrison when he appeared in the living room of their home. “Giving Dean some cryptic answer is only going to make him to be more confused than previous.”

Castiel smiled. “It was the only way for me to interfere without any of my breathers suspicious towards me, beloved…” he explained.

Harrison became silent at his mate’s explanation. “What does your brethren response to the fact that you bonded with a cambion?” he asked the Seraph.

Castiel smirked at his mate’s question before he sat next to him and pulled the cambion to his side with his wing. “I don’t care with everything they said about your status as a cambion. For me as long Father acknowledges and blesses our union, I don’t care with what my brethren say about us.”

Harrison rested his head to the broad shoulder of his mate and let out a relived sigh. “So you really don’t care with everything your brethren say about our relationship?” he asked the Seraph.

“For the truth I was hurt when I heard what they said about our relationship, they called our relationship an abomination…” whispered Castiel. “… but soon I realized that Father was the one who had blessed our union, so I started to think why should I care about their opinions when Father, Michael, and Gabriel blessed our union.”

Harrison only snuggled closer to the Seraph. “But what about when everything ended? Will I go to Hell because of my status as a cambion, a creature that born from a union of a demon and a human?” he asked the Seraph.

Slowly Castiel cupped Harrison’s cheek before rested his cheek on top of the cambion’s head. “Don’t worry, beloved. When the time comes for us to go, you will come with me to Heaven, not to Hell,” he told the cambion. “You’re my mate and your place is beside me.”

Harrison blinked when he heard his mate’s explanation before slowly he looked up to look at the Seraph’s blue eyes. “Is it true that I’m going to go to Heaven with you when the time comes?” he asked softly.

“Yes, trust me on this…” whispered Castiel. “You’re not going to Hell; I will never let that happen to you. Not only that, I have a feeling that Michael, Gabriel and even Father will never let that happen.”

After he finished the explanation, the Seraph found himself a lap full of the most beautiful creature he ever laid his eyes on. He smiled warmly when those love-filled turquoise eyes staring at him and those soft fingers trailing down his cheeks.

“I’m really glad to hear that, Castiel…” whispered Harrison.

Castiel blinked before swiftly he pulled his mate closer and then kissed the cambion hard on the lips. He let out a small sigh of happiness when the cambion wrapped his arms around his shoulders and started to kiss him back.

This was his personal heaven and he prayed to his Father that nothing would take this away from him. Because this is the happiness that his Father had told him back before he was sent to the human world as a human named Jimmy Novak. This happiness made Heaven or Earth, a home that only for him and his mate.

Nothing else matters for him as long his mate stayed with him like this.

000

Two days later Harrison decided to go to Bobby’s house after he finished his work. He went there to look at Dean’s condition after the strange case that happened two days ago. He blinked when he sensed a foul aura from inside the house. Confused, Harrison went to the front door and gently knocked it. Not only after he knocked the door, Bobby opened the front door and when the man saw him, his eyes were wide in surprise.

“Hello, Bobby,” greeted Harrison before he looked around. “What happened? I can sense a foul aura in the house from the moment I arrived here.”

Bobby let Harrison went inside before said, “Come with me, you need to know what happened when you weren’t here for these last two days…”

Harrison became silent when he heard Bobby’s words and looked at the old hunter for a while before went inside to see the reason of the foul aura in the room.

000

Harrison could not believe this. It was a ghost sickness and Dean had been contaminated with it. He looked so miserable and that made the cambion’s heart clenched in sympathy. He shook his head and sat down on the chair next to the window.

“Okay, from what I had known from Castiel,” he told them. “Some cultures believe that certain spirits can infect living being with a disease, which is why they have stopped displaying bodies in houses and start to take them off to the funeral house.”

Dean licked his dry lips. “Okay, get to the good stuff…” he said.

Harrison looked at Bobby before back to Dean. “The first symptom is you start to get anxious…” he stated.

Dean nodded. “Okay, then?” he asked the cambion.

Harrison didn’t know if he would need to continue to explanation or not, but the look that had been sent to him from Dean had made him to let him continued his explanation.

“Okay, then you will get scared. I mean, really scared… before…” he became silent for a while. “Before your heart gives out and then… you die.”

“But we haven’t seen a ghost in two days!” exclaimed Dean to Harrison, aware this his forehead started to crinkle up in worry and his heart thumping against his ribs so hard it was almost painful for him.

Harrison looked at him. “You don’t need to see the ghost to be infected in the first place, Dean. Ghost sickness can be spread through a cough, a handshake, whatever. It was like…” he stopped, “… it was like flu. Don’t you remember that Frank O’Brian was the first one to die, which meant he was probably the first person to be infected by this sickness or what we called as the patient zero.”

“Our own outbreak monkey…” whispered Dean. “So, now I only have forty-eight hours before I start to go insane and then my heart stops completely?” he asked the cambion.

Bobby looked at his watch. “More like twenty-four hours, Dean…” he informed him.

“Great, just great…” he whispered, closing his eyes when he heard that.

000

Later in the evening, Castiel appeared inside Dean’s room and stayed silent for a moment before he called the older Winchester, “Dean.”

Dean was certain that he was the one who had released a loud scream of ‘Jesus Christ’ before he bent over and pressed his hand into his chest. “Now, this is really not the time for you to surprising me!” he exclaimed.

“My apologies…” said Castiel and Dean swore he could see amusement flickered in the blue sky eyes before disappeared in a second.

“What do you want?” he demanded.

Castiel tilted his head slightly and looked closely at Dean with a slight worry on his face before it disappeared in a blink of an eye, making Dean felt he only imagined it.

“Don’t worry, Dean,” he said.

“Don’t worry?” echoed Dean hollowly. “I don’t know if you miss the memo, but I’m pretty sure the whole point of the ghost sickness is to worry.”

Castiel’s sky blue eyes were luminous with something that Dean did not quite understand and for a moment, he thought the Seraph was going to say something. He blinked when the Seraph’s lips curled in a second before back to the familiar blank façade of his.

“The cat will not hurt you…” and he disappeared after said those words.

Dean blinked in confusion at Castiel’s words, he did not understand with what the Seraph trying to say to him.

000

Harrison slowly stirred the sugar in his tea with a calm face. It had been three hours after he found out that Dean was infected by the ghost sickness. He and Bobby still searching the cure to make sure Dean stayed alive. With a sigh the cambion took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes contentment.

When he opened them back, he saw three men walked inside the café. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw those men; he had a feeling those three were trouble. He was right when two of the three men pulling out guns from their jackets, took two women as their hostages, and pointed the guns to the said women’s temples.

“Nobody moves!” yelled the black-haired robber. “If there is someone from all of you wants to play hero, I and my partner will shoot these women!”

Harrison rested his cheek against his right fist, observing the robbers with half-closed eyes. When the sandy brown-haired robber walked to the cashier that was when Harrison decided to react. Lazily he raised his index and middle fingers before flicked them to the side.

The reaction was spontaneous; the sandy brown haired robber was thrown to the wall with a loud thud. Another flick he summoned the robber’s blood to erupt from his body to become manacles at his hands, torso, waist, and legs. Of course when he did all of that, the robber screamed in pain but he did not care.

“What the fuck?!” shouted the black-haired one before he yelped when the same thing happened to him.

“What happened in here?!” yelled the last robber, pointing his gun to the guests. “Which one of you that have used that kind of sorcery!” he started became hysterical.

Harrison only took another sip of his coffee, knowing his action would make the robber looked at him and that what he wanted to happen in the first place. The cambion did not flinch when the robber put the muzzle of his gun on his forehead.

“Are you the freak one?” asked the robber.

Harrison’s eye twitched when he heard the word ‘freak’ from the robber. Slowly he glanced to the robber and the result was immediate, the robber was thrown to the wall like his comrades and right when his back touched the wall, sharp things that looked like made from blood were flying towards him in a high speed.

000

“What happened here?” asked a police officer with disbelief on his face when he found three robbers were pinned on the wall.

“We don’t know, officer…” one of the staffs explained. “They came to rob our café, but suddenly this strange event happened and now they were pinned on the wall…”

Another officer scratched his head in confusion. “Did you see the one who done this?” he asked the staff.

The staff became silent for a moment. “I didn’t see the person clearly, sir, but I think… it was young man in his twenties…”

“That’s not helping…” muttered the first officer.

“Sir, I think you should see this…” one of the forensics called the police officers.

“What is it?” asked the first officer.

The forensic pointed to the manacles and the sharp things that had kept the robbers pinned to the wall. “These are made from blood…” he stated.

“What?” the second officer looked at the forensic liked he was crazy.

Not too far from the café, Harrison was watching with a small smile on his face. After staying in that place for five minutes, the cambion decided to go back to Bobby and saw how Dean was right now. However, before he took one step, a familiar Impala suddenly stopped beside him.

Harrison arched his eyebrow. “Oh, hello, Dean… I just want to go to Bobby’s house to see you…” said Harrison to the older Winchester.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, but I got a lead for our case, Harrison. Get in.” he closed the window.

Harrison only shrugged and walked to the passenger side.

000

The two of them drove through the lumber mill area and pulled up at one of the buildings. The place had been closed for years as could be seen pretty much on the entire place. Dean shut off the engine and the two got out. Dean was looking a bit worried when looking at the place.

“I’m not going in there,” said Dean.

Harrison arched his eyebrow when he heard that. “You’re the one who had asked me to become your backup and now you don’t want to go inside?” asked the cambion in confusion.

Dean smiled like he wanted to say something but stopped himself, he just looked a bit afraid and worried. Harrison arched his eyebrow once more at the gesture before walked to the older Winchester and grasped his shoulder.

“Is all right… nothing will happen to you in my watch,” said Harrison.

Dean leaned against his car and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He took a deep swing of it, trying to find some confidence like a regular Joe would, and then closed the door to the driver’s side and walked to the trunk.

“Let’s do this,” said Dean with determination.

For the truth Harrison concerned with Dean’s condition. From his observation, he knew something was wrong with the older Winchester and he hoped this hunt would cure him from the ghost sickness.

Dean looked at Harrison with a smile. “It’s a little spooky, isn’t it?” he asked the cambion.

Harrison nodded before he helped Dean collecting the weapons. He pulled out Dean’s pearl-handled handgun and held it to Dean.

“I’m not carrying that,” said Dean.

Harrison looked at Dean with an alarmed expression. “What?” he asked in disbelief.

“It could go off,” exclaimed Dean. “I’m just going to man the flashlight…” he took the flashlight and held it to his chest.

Harrison continued to look at Dean before slowly nodded in understanding. “As you wish, Dean…” he put the handgun back to the trunk and then closed it. “Let’s go inside…”

000

The place looked like had been abandoned by the people for years and it could be seen with a lot of broken furniture. Harrison walked down a hall, along with creating a dagger as his weapon, he was closely followed by Dean who was shinning the way with his flashlight. For the truth, Harrison did not need flashlight to see in the dark, but he did not tell that to the older Winchester. They turned to the right before he noticed something on the floor.

He raised his hand to stop Dean, who was looking to the side and get frightened by Harrison’s sudden motion. The cambion did not acknowledge it and continued to look at the old rag that was lying before his feet. He slowly knelt and picked up something beneath it.

“It’s a wedding ring,” mumbled Harrison, turning it around. “To Frank – love Jessie. This is Frank O’Brien’s ring…”

Dean looked around in confusion at the news. “What the hell was Frank doing in here?” he asked to himself.

Harrison only shrugged and walked down the hallway. They passed a few rooms before some strange sound came from one of the rooms. Glancing at Dean, Harrison pointed to the room where the sound came from.

They slowly entered the room that was an old locker room to find the source of the sound. It was like a banging on metal, but not constant. They close in on the locker that the sound was coming from. Harrison was ready with his dagger and Dean was shinning his light on the locker. When the sound was heard again, they exchanged glances before Harrison slowly put his hand on the handle and yanked it open.

“MROOUW!”

“AAAAAAAH!”

Harrison jumped slightly when Dean started screaming like crazy person when a cat suddenly leaped out from the locker. He looked at the older Winchester to try calming him down, but before he could do that, the hysterical Dean launched himself to him and that made the two of them topple down onto the floor.

000

Balthazar, the Seraph that was Castiel’s best friend, was laughing aloud when he saw Dean’s reaction at the time a kitten suddenly leaped out from the locker. He took a glance at his best friend to see what his reaction was after watching these two.

Castiel did not know how to react after he saw the event that had happened. At one side, he wanted to laugh at the silliness and at the other hand he wanted to kick Dean’s ass for touching his mate like that. Taking a deep breath, Castiel looked at his friend with an arched eyebrow.

“I take it that you’re pleased with what happened to Dean Winchester, Balthazar…” said Castiel to Balthazar.

Balthazar took a deep breath, trying to stop his laughing. After two minutes, the other Seraph was successful to do that and leaned against the wall behind him. “What about you? Jealous when Dean launched himself to your mate like that?” asked the blond Seraph.

Castiel scowled slightly at Balthazar’s words. “Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Balthazar…” he told him.

Balthazar only smirked at Castiel before started to become serious. “No, seriously, Castiel. I really want to ask you something,” he said softly. “Do you really love this cambion?”

Castiel blinked his eyes when he heard Balthazar’s question before narrowed them in anger. “If you’re going to say my mate is an abomination and need to be killed, I will fight you, brother…” he hissed.

“Wow, wow…” Balthazar raised his hands. “Calm down, Castiel, I don’t think him as an abomination…”

Castiel continued to glare at Balthazar for another moment before slowly closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Balthazar. It just, all of our brethren, except Michael and Gabriel, always told me that Harrison was an abomination and I was a fool to make him my mate,” he explained. “It’s very exhausting to hear some bad words about your mate.”

Balthazar squeezed Castiel’s shoulder. “I understand why you’re so defensive, Castiel…” he told the Seraph. “You’re right that some of our brethren will always see half-blood creatures as abomination…”

Castiel did not say anything at Balthazar’s words and continued to watch over his mate. Then a sound of flapping wings could be heard from behind them. Slowly he turned to look who had come to this place and groaned inwardly when he saw who had come.

The angel who had come was Uriel.

“Hello, Castiel…” greeted the angel.

“Hello, Uriel…” countered Castiel, arching his eyebrow at the look that was directed to him. “What is it, Uriel? Why do you look at me like that?”

“So…” Uriel looked towards earth and frowned when he saw Harrison. “The abomination is your mate?” he asked with distaste.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. “If you call him that name one more time, I will make sure you regret it…” he hissed.

Uriel scoffed. “Do you forget what the law states about a cambion and a Nephilim? They are abominations that need to be killed. They don’t have any place on earth or in Heaven, their place is in Hell…”

“Not my mate,” hissed Castiel. “He is different from the other hybrids. He will never use his power to destroy the human race. He loves them even though sometimes they are horrible to him.”

“And I can vouch for him, brother,” said Balthazar. “Harrison Baskerville is different from other hybrids. He is more human than the others…”

Uriel sneered at the two angels in front of him. “You two are fools,” he hissed before disappeared from there.

Castiel growled lowly under his breath. He really wanted to punch that bastard right in the face for saying that his mate’s place was in Hell, not with in Heaven with him. He would show them that his mate was different from the other hybrids.

000

The hallucination had progressed quickly than everyone had thought.

Harrison had explained it to him, but it did not really make him prepared with the reality of it when the last assault of the ghost sickness came for him.

The hallucination started with clocks and pictures moving in front of his eyes, but then it was Sam and Ruby. Sam with his freaky powers and his eyes had changed to yellow-demon eyes, full with evil and telling Dean how much he hated him and how he could not wait for him to go back to Hell. To leave him alone. Dean almost broke just from that.

He too had some lucid moments, but they were disappearing in between the period of intense, mind numbing fear, and Dean found himself curled up on the bed with his muscles hurt so much. He watched the clock ticked away his remaining time in this world.

Waiting to die for the second time was a lot worse than the first.

“Hello, Dean…”

Dean clutched the Bible that he had found inside the bedside table against his face, clinging into it and pressing his cheeks into the leather, even when a sound of panicked fear escaped through his lips. If there was one hallucination that he did not want to see it was this.

Lilith had come for him with her blonde child meat suit and she grinned at him with an almost innocent expression before threw herself at him, wrapping her tiny and seemingly fragile limbs around his shoulders in a mockery of love.

“Oh, I miss you so much,” she mumbled into his back and then uncoiled herself to perch on the bed next to him. Her dress was too bright and too innocent for the evil expression on her face. “It’s time to go back.”

Dean shuddered from those words. “You’re not real,” his voice wavered and his teeth rattled in his skull. He was barely to hear her replay over the sudden rush of blood that had flooded in his head.

“What’s the matter, Dean? Don’t you remember all of the fun you have done down there? You do remember it, four months like forty years in Hell. Like doggy years and you remember every second of it.” Lilith’s voice was high as a child was, but her words were full of knives and promise of death.

His heart suddenly lashed with thousand needles of pain and Dean could only grasp at his chest as he stumbled onto the floor, his muscles started to spam and his knees started to buckle.

The room then disappeared from a moment in a swimming swirl of colour that was threaded with a black nothingness and Dean felt himself sprawled on the floor, with his heart thumping and shuddering in a warning.

“Dean.”

Lilith’s face was peering down at him, her bleached eyes slowly changed to become the familiar turquoise eyes before it flashed back to the stark high-demon white he always remembered.

“Dean, this isn’t real…” she said the same thing and then sank down next to him, her skirt unfurling in a puff of smoke-lance around her.

‘Not real,’ Dean shuddered when she reached out her hand and touched his face.

“Dean, it’s me. She isn’t here. Look at me properly.”

The edges of Lilith’s face suddenly became liquid and her hair was drenched in a sharp sweeping clock of shadow. The transformation continued until Dean was able to make out Harrison’s familiar face and his turquoise eyes.

“Harrison,” gasped Dean to the cambion that looking at him with concern in his eyes.

“I and Castiel are watching over you, Dean…” murmured the cambion gently, running his hand through the short spike of Dean’s hair in tenderness. “No harm shall come to you while we here, that’s our promise to you.”

“I’m dying,” crocked Dean, shuddering as Harrison reposted him until his head rested on the soft material of Harrison’s trousers.

“You will not die, Dean Winchester,” responded Harrison with a strong tone in his usually soft voice and pressed his hand to the man’s chest. “I and Castiel had dragged you out of hell once and we could do it once more if we need to.”

Dean could not remember anyone had ever made him felt safe like this. He grasped Harrison’s black waistcoat. “Please, please don’t leave me alone,” he whispered.

Harrison chuckled. “I and Castiel will never leave you alone. You are his charge and my friend. So, it’s our job to help you and protect you until you find your happiness in the near future,” he explained.

Dean shuddered at Harrison’s words and felt his muscles gave another painful spasm. When he tried to speak, Harrison touched his lips and shook his head.

“Rest, Dean.”

000

“Thank you for helping me kill that demon,” said Bobby to the Seraph that had come to his aid.

“It’s my pleasure to help you, Bobby,” said Castiel to Dean’s father figure.

Bobby nodded and wanted to say something, but stopped when a familiar voice called his name.

“Bobby?”

He started to curse inwardly when he heard Sam’s voice. Castiel had told him to stay hidden from the younger Winchester’s eyes. He knew the Seraph was helping his mate to make Sam saw the error of his way. However, Sam was similar with his father, John, the two of them were stubborn and had so much pride inside them.

Castiel only narrowed his eyes when he saw Sam. He along with Harrison knew about his activities with a female demon called Ruby. If he had the permission from Michael or Father, he would already smite the arrogant young man the second he saw him. However he knew Harrison would stop him from doing that.

“Bobby, what are you doing here?” asked Sam, approaching the older male. “And where is Dean?’ he looked around.

“Where your brother right now, Sam, is isn’t your business,” said Castiel.

“Castiel,” hissed Sam. “What are you doing in here?”

“He is here to help me with a case, Sam,” told Bobby to the younger Winchester.

Sam looked at Castiel once more before slowly he stalked closer to him. “Where is my brother, you dick?” barked Sam, grasping Castiel’s coat.

Castiel only looked at Sam with a blank look. “Why should I tell you, Samuel Winchester? You didn’t want to hear your brother’s opinion about your activities with that demon,” he said softly. “So, why should I tell you where your brother right now?”

“Why you—“

“Sam!” yelled Bobby. “Let Castiel go!”

Castiel looked at Sam with bored look on his face. After the younger Winchester let him go, he brushed his coat to make the wrinkle gone. “It’s nice to work with you, Bobby. I hope we could be a partner again in the near future,” he said to the older male before disappeared.

Sam turned to look at Bobby with bewilderment. “Bobby?” he asked in disbelief. “Your partner up with an angel? Are you crazy?”

“Listen up, boy. Whoever becomes my partner in my cases isn’t your business,” said Bobby. “Not with your decision to choose a demon as your partner,” he pointed to the demon beside Sam.

Sam groaned at Bobby’s words. “Not you too, Bobby,” he said. “Look, just like I had told Dean, everything is going to be all right. The two of you don’t need to feel concern over me.”

‘Well, with how you act, Sam, I guess it’s a right thing if I say your brother feel some concern towards you,’ thought Bobby.

“So, where is Dean, Bobby?” asked Sam. “I want to see him.”

“Why?” asked Bobby with a frown on his face.

Sam looked at Bobby. “Why?” asked Sam. “Come on, Bobby. Dean and I are family and family needs to stick together.”

Bobby did not say anything. He remembered when Harrison told him about Sam’s decision to stay with a demon named Ruby and how he did not have any right to see his brother again, not until he realized his mistakes.

“Bobby,” Sam grasped the man’s shoulders. “Please, I want to see my brother,” he told him.

Bobby soon realized that Sam would do anything drastic to make sure he could see his brother. With a sigh he nodded at the younger Winchester and prayed to God that at least Harrison was with Dean right now.

000

Harrison observed Dean that right now sleeping in his arms with a small fond smile. He always like it when the older Winchester slept, for it was when every bad experience would disappear from his face, only leaving contentment. Something that rare for Dean to have when he awake.

Not only that, he too knew his decision to not let Dean searching his brother had given him some impact. However, the cambion knew it was needed to be done. For the relationship between the two was not healthy. They were too dependent with each other, making there was no one else could walk inside the circle.

A very bad relationship if you asked him.

However, he could not blame Dean to act like that. His action was a result from how his father acted towards him. The man never gave his sons the love that they needed after their mother died in the fire. He was more focused to his revenge than how to take care of his children so they would have a good life or a good future.

“Dean!”

Harrison frowned at the familiar voice in Bobby’s house. He knew there was no way Sam knew that Dean was in here except he and that demon-bitch of his had met Bobby. Taking a deep breath, Harrison straightened himself and looked at Sam right in the eyes when he walked into the room.

“Hello, Samuel,” he said softly but coldly.

Sam looked at Harrison with a slight distain on his face. “Why are you here?” he demanded. “Don’t you have a mate that needs you to be his bitch?”

Harrison clenched his hand into a fist at those harsh words. Realizing that Sam would be in danger if he continued to antagonize Harrison, Bobby decided to ask about Dean’s condition.

“Dean?” he asked the cambion.

“He is asleep, Bobby.”

Harrison was sitting in the middle of the floor with a sprawled and unconscious Dean half-curled across his lap. The man’s hands fisted almost desperately into the soft material of Harrison’s black waistcoat.

“Is he okay?” asked Bobby once more.

Harrison nodded in affirmation. “He will be when he wakes up…” he informed Bobby before gently uncurled Dean’s fist that had grasped his waistcoat and sent the older Winchester to deeper sleep along with putting him to the bed.

“You still don’t answer my question, Baskerville,” hissed Sam. “Why are you here? Don’t you have a mate that needs you to always be his bitch?”

Harrison glared at Sam; his eyes were glowing red in anger. “Listen to me, Samuel Winchester. I come here isn’t for you or even for Bobby. I come here because of your brother, nothing less and nothing more,” he hissed coldly. “He is my friend and I will make sure he survives this apocalypse thing.”

“Don’t make me laugh. There’s no way someone like you want to become my  brother’s friend except to make sure the apocalypse can be stopped,” sneered Sam.

In a flash, Harrison pinned Sam on the wall. His face was so close to the taller Winchester’s own. “You really don’t know your brother so well, Samuel,” he hissed. “For your information, your brother deserves someone that will never betray him or hurt him.” those words were directed to the younger Winchester.

Sam shocked to hear those words before he gritted his teeth in anger. When he wanted to retort Harrison’s words, the cambion had disappeared from the room in a swirl of blood, leaving him with Bobby and his sleeping brother.

000

Tbc…

000


	11. Ten

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Dean woke up from his sleep with his mouth opened wide in a silent scream and cold sweat damped his shirt. He took a deep breath to calm down his nerves after the nightmare that had attacked him. He really hated it when the memory of Hell came back with vengeance. It was making him could not have any peaceful sleep in the night.

He did not do anything for a while and continued to stare at the ceiling. He knew he needed to sleep so he would feel refreshed in the morning, but he was afraid that the nightmare would come back.

“Couldn’t sleep, Dean?” asked a familiar soft voice, making Dean jumped slightly in surprise before turned to look at his right.

Harrison sat on the chair with a book in his hands.

Dean stared at Harrison. “What are you doing here, Harrison?” asked Dean to the cambion.

Harrison closed the book before leaned slightly against the chair. “You don’t like it when I come here, Dean?” he asked the older Winchester.

Dean shook his head. “No, Harrison, it’s not that…” he explained. “It’s just strange you come here where there’s nothing to hunt.”

Harrison was silent after Dean’s explanation. “My mate and I have more freedom than the other angels in Heaven,” he told the older Winchester.

“You mean, the two of you have more freedom to help me?” he asked the cambion. “Even when it doesn’t have any relations with the seals?” he looked at the green-eyed cambion.

Harrison only nodded his head.

Dean looked at Harrison. “Then why you didn’t come to help me and Bobby when we fought a pack of werewolves this evening?” he asked the cambion.

Harrison stood up and clasped his hands on the small on his back. “Because I need to do something that time, Dean,” he told the older Winchester. “It’s true that I can help you in your quests, but I too have something to do.” he looked at Dean. “For the truth I believe that you and Bobby can kill those werewolves without any help from me or from Castiel.”

Dean sighed at Harrison’s explanation. “Then what is the reason for you to come here right now?” he asked.

Harrison did not say anything for a moment before slowly chuckled nervously. “Well, I decide to come here because Castiel is in Heaven right now…” he explained, scratching the back of his head. “That made me felt a little lonely in our home.”

Dean blinked. “So, you come here because you’re bored?” he asked Harrison.

Harrison nodded with a smile on his face. “Yes, I always feel bored without him distracting me,” he told Dean.

Dean arched his eyebrow at Harrison’s words. “So, you really need your mate to distract you from boredom?” he asked him.

Harrison looked at Dean for a moment before his eyes widened up in realization. “PERVERT!” he yelled at the older Winchester. “He didn’t use THAT method to distract me from boredom!” he took a pillow and threw it straight into Dean’s face.

000

Meanwhile Harrison was with Dean in United States; Castiel right now was in Britain magical world. He went to this place without telling his mate and the reason why he did that was because if his mate knew he would go here, the cambion would go ballistic. For the truth he knew why his mate did not want have anything with this world again.

This world could not be a place that his mate could call home if someday they wanted to semi-retired from their jobs as Assassin/Hunter and a Seraph. For this place did not appreciate its citizens that was not pureblood or had some creature blood in their veins.

He did not understand why the Britain magical world still looking down at the wizards and witches that came from mundane or with creature blood, when the other magical worlds did not do what the Britain did. The other magical worlds would never look at their citizens based from their heritages but based from their actions.

Therefore, it was not strange if with that kind of mind-state the other magical worlds looked down at Britain magical world. Not only that the others loved to say how stupid Britain magical world for not having a good relationship with the Britain royal family when they lived in their soil.

He knew with a help from Britain mundane government, Britain magical world would gain a good ally in fighting against Voldemort and did not need to put their lives on a teen’s shoulders. When that information came into his mind, a scowl appeared on Castiel’s face. He really did not like how superstitious Britain magical world was with prophecies.

It was true that prophecy could become a guide for anyone, but that did not mean they needed to believe it one hundred percent. God would never change a man’s fate without any effort from the man himself. The manifestation from this statement was the Winchesters. They were prophesied to become the vessels for Michael and Lucifer, but he knew Michael would never ask Dean to become his vessel and Sam had a common sense to never hear the words that came from Lucifer’s mouth.

When he walked across a sweets shop called Honeydukes, the Seraph stopped and looked at the sweets that were displayed in the windows. He knew Harrison loved sweets from magical world, especially the one that was known as cauldron cake. With that in his mind Castiel went inside the shop and bought some cauldron cakes for his mate.

Castiel knew when he went inside the shop; every wizards and witches there turned their gazes towards him, especially towards his clothes that were different from their own. Of course he did not care what they thought about him for they were not his mate.

“Good morning, may I help you, sir?” asked the shopkeeper to Castiel.

Castiel gazed at the sweets at the back before pointed towards the cauldron cakes. “I want to bug three boxes of premium cauldron cake, please…” he told the shopkeeper.

After the bug three boxes of premium cauldron cake, Castiel sent them to his storage dimension before went out the shop. When he walked across two shops, he sensed three wizards following him and he knew they were not good people. With that in his mind Castiel decided to go to a most secluded place so innocents would not being pulled into this conflict.

After he arrived in a small forest near the Hogesmeade Castiel stopped walking and turned around to look at his stalkers. He arched his eyebrow when he saw three wizards approached him with wands in their hands.

“May I help you, gentlemen?” he asked the three wizards.

“You can help us with being dead, mudblood!” said the first wizard before he shot a curse towards Castiel.

Castiel swiftly dodged the curse and looked at the wizards with hard gaze. From the way they looked at him and what kind of curse that had been thrown at him, Castiel knew they were Voldemort’s men. With his clothes looked like a muggleborn, it was not strange if they decided to ambush him and then killed him.

However, too bad for them for he was not a muggleborn, he was more than that.

‘I really don’t have time for this…’ thought Castiel while dodging curses from Voldemort’s men.

When the third wizard threw another dangerous curse, Castiel decided to counterattack. He dashed towards the first wizard and touched his forehead, the moment Castiel touched the first wizard’s forehead, he used his power to smite the man’s soul. Right after the first wizard’s dead body touched the ground; he went to the second wizard and did the same thing. However, when he wanted to perform the act towards the last wizard, he found he had escaped from the place via through a portkey.

He decided to let the last one escaped for it was only going to waste his time if he decided to chase over him. With that in his mind, Castiel decided it was time for him to come back home, so he soundlessly summoned his wings and in a single flap he disappeared from the place.

000

Meanwhile at the time Castiel went to Britain magical world, Harrison was doing is work as Assassin/Hunter. He was investigating some strange death that appeared in a small town near Massachusetts. Every death had left the victims without their hearts. At first he thought it was the work of werewolves, but after doing some research, he found there was no single pack of werewolves in the area. That meant something different had taken the victims’ hearts.

A loud scream of fear pierced the night, alerting Harrison that something bad had happened. Without any hesitation the cambion jumped from the top of the building where he had been to the source of the loud scream. Exactly after he arrived at the spot where the scream came from, he saw a huge wolf on top of dead body, devouring something.

‘A wolf?’ thought Harrison when he spotted the animal.

Then he sensed something strange from the wolf and realized the wolf was not a normal wolf. It was as if the wolf was a ‘servant’ of someone and only doing its duty. If that was the case then he would not feel guilty when he killed this particular wolf, for it was already full with a stance of darkness.

He became alert when the wolf’s attention went to him. Without any hesitation he created a dagger and prepared himself if the creature decided to attack him. He did not need to wait for too long, the moment he armed himself with a dagger, the wolf leaped towards him. Harrison turned his body to the right as a way to dodge the sharp fangs of the wolf and stabbed it on the side, hoping the wolf would drop to the ground. However, it did not happen, for the wolf landed on the ground on its feet before continued its assaults towards Harrison.

‘Its owner really strong if it doesn’t die after I stabbed it with my dagger…’ thought Harrison.

He dodged one more time before transformed his dagger into a death scythe. He expertly twirled the death scythe in his right hand before gripped it tightly in an attack position. At the same time he was in attack position, his green eyes changed to red eyes with pupils slit like a cat, showing the world some of his true heritage as a cambion.

The wolf growled and leaped at Harrison, who was prepared with any attacks. With a smile, the cambion swung his death scythe to the right, cutting down the wolf right in the middle. When he found the wolf would not back down even after he cut it right in the middle, Harrison cut his right arm so blood would drip to the ground. After he was sure he had the right amount of blood on the ground, the cambion used it to immobilize the wolf with shackling the creature to the ground.

Harrison kneeled in front of the wolf to examine its eyes. However when his fingers were close with its mouth, it started trying to bite him. With a slight glare, Harrison commanded the blood shackles to tie the wolf’s muzzle so it could not bite his fingers. After he was sure it could not move, Harrison looked deep into its eyes and found the wolf was really a servant or a shikigami of someone.

Nodding his head in understanding, Harrison stood up and cut the wolf to half. He watched with disinterest when the wolf burned in black flame before changed to its true form, a paper with magic words. He took the paper from the ground and examined it. From his observation, his target was someone who adapted to become an onmyouji.

‘This is going to be so much fun…’ thought Harrison with a smirk before he created his own shikigami, a raven. “Sense this and find where its owner…” he commanded his shikigami, who nodded its head and flied to the sky to do its work.

Knowing there was nothing he could find in this place; Harrison decided to go back to Bobby’s house where the Winchesters had been for the last three days. In a swirl of blood he disappeared from the alley, leaving on the dead body of the wolf’s victim.

000

As soon he appeared in Bobby’s house, he could hear a loud argument between the brothers and that made the cambion sighed. For the last three days after the ghost sickness case and Dean’s nearly dead experience, the brothers continued to argue with each other. He knew it was not about some hunting cases, but about Sam’s association with Ruby, a demon that swore she wanted to repent.

Of course Harrison did not trust the demon, not even an inch. Because as a cambion he could sense when someone lie or not, and from what he could sense from Ruby, he knew she hid something big behind everyone’s back. Therefore he would let her stayed alive until he found her secret, and after he found it, he promised to himself to destroy her soul so it would disappear from any realms.

Shaking his head in a slight annoyance, Harrison walked into the room where the argument came from. He leaned against the doorway to see Dean and Sam argued about how they could let a demon/a stranger to walk inside their lives. He continued to observe the argument until he decided it was time for Bobby to take a break from this argument. So with that, Harrison let out a loud cough to gain their attentions.

“What are you doing here?” asked Sam when he spotted Harrison on the doorway.

Harrison only arched his eyebrow at the hostility from Sam. “I come here because Dean wants me to be here,” he answered.

Sam looked at Dean who had decided to become silent. “You let a stranger to come here?” accused Sam.

“Harrison isn’t a stranger, Sam,” Dean told his younger brother. “He and his mate help us… we can trust them…”

“Ruby told me that he is strange…” Sam explained. “She couldn’t find anything about him except he was a doctor in a private hospital…” he looked at Harrison. “I have a feeling that he is keeping something from us.”

Harrison narrowed his eyes. “My secret isn’t going to kill your brother, Samuel…” he hissed. “However, your so-called ‘secret’ with Ruby will kill him in the future. I know that…”

“Why you—“ Sam walked towards Harrison, intending to hit him.

“Enough!” shouted Bobby to the three males. “We don’t have a time to bicker like this. We have a case in a small town near Massachusetts.”

Harrison looked at Bobby with an arched eyebrow when he heard the information. “A small town near Massachusetts?” he asked the man.

“Do you know anything about it, Harrison?” asked Bobby.

“Well, is the case about the victims lost their hearts?” asked Harrison.

“Yes, it is about the victims that lost their hearts,” told Bobby.

“That means your case is my case…” said Harrison. “So, what kind of creature in your mind had done all of this?” he asked the three men.

“Werewolves,” answered Sam. “I know it was a werewolf that had done all of this.”

“It’s true that in the first glace the killer is a werewolf, for the lost of the hearts,” said Harrison. “However you need to know that there is no traces of werewolves in that town. That means the creature that had done it wasn’t a werewolf.”

Sam looked at Harrison with a slight respect before it disappeared. “Then what creature that had done all of this?” he asked the cambion.

“What do you know about shikigami?” asked Harrison.

The Winchesters looked at each other with confusion on their faces for they did not know what Harrison was trying to say, except for Bobby.

“A shikigami? You mean the creature that had killed those poor bastards is a servant?” asked Bobby.

Dean turned to Bobby. “What is a shikigami?” he asked the man.

Harrison decided to explain. “A shikigami is a servant; they will do anything that their masters ask them to do. A shikigami can take any form, a Kitsune, a wolf, a bird, and even a human,” he crossed his arms. “And the shikigami in this case takes a form of a wolf.”

“Usually this type of magic only exists in Asia, especially Japan. So, to find there is someone here that can use shikigami is astounding…” whispered Bobby.

“And the people who can use a shikigami usually someone who were adapted in the way of onmyoujutsu or the yin-yang way…” Harrison continued his explanation.

“Is the one who can use a shikigami is a bad people?” asked Dean.

“No, not everyone that uses a shikigami is a bad people,” added Harrison. “Some of the people who learn onmyoujutsu are the protectors of people and some are killers…” he put a slightly burned paper on the desk. “This is ofuda, a magical paper that uses to create a shikigami.”

Dean, Sam, and Bobby looked at the ofuda on the desk.

“So do you know the way to fight this kind of thing?” asked Dean to Harrison.

Harrison became silent for a moment. “The only way to fight this kind of things is using the concept of fight fire with fire…” he told them. “I will defeat the master with the way of onmyoujutsu.”

“The way of onmyoujutsu?” asked Sam.

“Yes, if someone who knows onmyoujutsu sends some spells towards the targets, they need to remember about the rebound,” he told the others.

“The rebound?” asked Bobby.

“When someone uses the spell to fight, sometimes his opponent is more powerful and that is when the rebound will happen…” he told them. “The more powerful the spell they use, than the more powerful the rebound will happen.”

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding at Harrison’s explanation. When they wanted to ask Harrison one more time about onmyoujutsu, they could see Harrison’s eyes became alert and he swiftly turned around with his hand in front of him. The moment he did that, a loud sound along with wind appeared in the room.

“W-what happened?” asked Bobby.

Harrison stayed silent for a moment before a wide smile appeared on his face. “It looks like our target wants to play with me…” he told them. “Well, who am I to make them wait…” with that he walked out the house to make sure the fight did not hurt the others.

When the others went to follow Harrison, they needed to stop for Castiel suddenly appeared right in front of them. They held their chest and took some huge breath because Castiel’s sudden appearance made their hearts nearly stopped beating.

“Don’t do that, Cas!” yelled Dean to the Seraph.

“I apologise…” he apologized before looked around. “Where is Harrison?”

“He at the backyard, I don’t know what happen but he went out after a loud bang along with the wind appeared in the room…” he told the Seraph.

“Someone tries to attack Harrison,” stated Castiel. “Whoever this people are, they are powerful…”

“Harrison told us that this person has an experience in onmyoujutsu…”

Castiel became silent for a moment before a smile appeared on his face. “Then this person is a fool,” he told them. “No one can defeat Harrison in onmyoujutsu. The only different is Harrison doesn’t use magical papers or ofuda to create a shikigami, he uses his own blood to do that.”

“Are you sure about that?” asked Dean with a slight worry in his tone.

“Follow me if you want to see…” said Castiel, beckoning the others to follow him to the backyard.

At the backyard they could find Harrison moving in some kind of pattern, making everyone except Castiel felt confused with his action. However, they started to feel alarmed when they how much blood pouring out from the wound in Harrison’s left arm. When they wanted to stop the cambion, Castiel stopped them.

“Don’t disturb him…” he told the others. “If you disturb him, the rebound that he will experience can put him in danger…” well, technically as long his head did not cut off, he would not die, but still Castiel would make sure his mate did not suffer a lot if he could help it.

Harrison looked down at the pentagram that he had created with his blood before stood in the centre. He knew the target had found his raven and that was why the target decided to attack him without realized how danger it would be for them.

‘Well, as long the innocent stays alive, I don’ care what method I will use to make that happen,’ thought Harrison before put his forefinger and middle finger in front of his face. ‘Well, here goes nothing…’

With a wave of his hand, he created a barrier between him and his friends. Harrison did that to make sure any spells that were going to be thrown out did not touch them. After made sure the barrier was strong enough, he then waited for some kind of attack from his target and he did not need to wait too long for the target had decided to send their most powerful shikigami to fight him.

‘Well… let the fight begins…’ thought Harrison with a grin.

Not long after Harrison created the barrier, a shikigami in human form appeared right in front of him. This made Harrison smiled widely and created a death scythe from his blood as his weapon. He really loved a good challenge because it made his cambion blood boiled in excitement.

“Well, your master is really a fool…” said Harrison to the shikigami. “Just because your master can perform a little of onmyoujutsu, that doesn’t make your master invincible…”

The shikigami only launched itself towards Harrison to attack him with claws that had reformed as its hands. Of course Harrison kept them away with his death scythe and delivered a hard kick on its stomach so it would be far away from him. Slowly the cambion twirled his death scythe before launched an attack towards the shikigami.

Dean watched Harrison with concern on his face. “Is he going to be all right, Cas?” he asked the Seraph.

Castiel did not move his eyes from Harrison, who right now fighting the shikigami inside the barrier. “He is going to be all right,” he told him. “I have faith in him.”

Harrison cut the palm of his right hand to let the wound dripped out. He then threw his hand to the side so the blood in the front of him, at the same time the blood was in the air Harrison started to chant the spell words under his breath. The result from his action was dragons erupted from the blood towards the shikigami, intending to attack it.

The shikigami succeeded in destroying two of blood dragons, but it could not destroy the last two. They attached their fangs hard on the shikigami’s right hand and side, making it could not move more freely. Of course, this opportunity was taken by Harrison; he moved his death scythe into a stabbing position and leaped towards the shikigami, stabbing it right in the stomach.

Harrison grinned before stared right into the shikigami’s eyes. When he did this, his soul was projected right in front of its owner. He tilted his head when he saw a man, no older than twenty-five years old, was on the floor holding his side to stop the bleeding.

“So, you’re the one who have used a shikigami to kill some innocent people in this town?” asked Harrison to the man.

The man looked up, surprised that this target had appeared right in front of him, even though only a projectile. “How can you be here?” whispered the man harshly at Harrison. “This place is surrounded by a barrier to make sure no one could find it!”

Harrison put his right hand on the hip. “It’s true that this place is hidden from my eyes, but that doesn’t mean the shikigami of yours cannot help me to find it,” he told the man. “It has your power so I follow the trail.”

“So what?! You still cannot defeat me!” the man glared at Harrison.

Harrison did not react at the harsh words. He decided to ask the man how he gained the power of onmyouji when the man was not from the line. “Where do you learn that power? I know your family isn’t from the line to have that kind of power…” he looked at the man.

“Why should I tell you?” growled the man. “You’re nothing to me.”

Harrison’s eyes flashed red at those words. With a grim expression, he kneeled in front of the man and without hesitation stabbed him with a dagger he had created straight into the man’s stomach. He did not flinch when the man let out a scream of pain. He watched with indifferent when the blood pouring out from the wound, it was black, a sign that this man was one of the people that made contract with demons for power or anything.

“Oh,” whispered Harrison. “I see now… you have this power from making a deal with some demons…” he looked straight in the man’s eyes. “That’s why your way of killing doesn’t have any connection beside the victims lost their hearts…” he smirked. “You’re giving your contractor their payment…”

The man stared at Harrison with cold eyes. Deep inside he knew what he done was stupid, but he did not for at least h could kill everyone that continued to oppose him. For him it was the most important thing to do in his life.

“Are you sure about that?” asked Harrison with glowing red eyes. “Do you think with giving your soul to a demon for a power you have done the right thing?” he twisted the dagger to the right, making the man choked out a pained yelp. “If it is, then you really are a fool.”

He really hated it when someone so easily threw their souls away just for something temporary. Didn’t they understand that the demon they had a deal with, would take their own souls right into Hell when their time of contract came? Sometimes their stupidity made Harrison disliked mortals so much.

Did not they understand that their souls are their most precious treasure from God?

Taking a deep breath, Harrison then looked at the man with a pity eyes before swiftly cut his throat a dagger. The cambion watched indifferently when the similar black tattoos started to appear on his target’s body. After everything inch of his body painted with black tattoos, a fire suddenly erupted from under the dead body, burning the place.

‘It’s a pity, if only the man didn’t consume with rage and desire for revenge, he will become a good man in the future…’ thought Harrison.

Well, it was useless to cry over split milk for it would not come back. With that in mind, Harrison decided to go back to where his body was. He had a feeling this event would appear in tomorrow newspaper.

000

“So, where have you been, Castiel?” asked Harrison towards the Seraph after his soul went back into his body.

The Seraph did not say anything; he only summoned three boxes from his dimensional strange and gave them to Harrison. The cambion only arched his eyebrow at the gesture before looked at the boxes that his mate had given to him, only for his eyes became wide with disbelief.

“You went to that place?” hissed Harrison.

The Winchesters and Bobby looked up when they heard the upset tone that could be heard in Harrison’s voice. They did not understand why he sounded so upset when Castiel had gone to buy him boxes of chocolate.

“You told me when you still a boy, you loved these chocolates from that place,” said Castiel. “So I decided to go back there to buy some for you.”

Okay, Harrison still upset with the fact that his mate had gone to the place that he had vowed to never go back, but he too felt touched with his mate’s gesture for it was showing how much the Seraph loved him. So, with that in his mind, Harrison decided to thank Castiel for giving his favourite chocolate.

“Thank you, Castiel,” whispered Harrison before he planted a soft kiss at the corner of the Seraph’s lips.

“You’re welcome,” whispered Castiel.

Well, at least he could thank God that his mate did not meet that old coot, for he had a feeling his Seraph would smite the old coot for what he had done to Harrison when he was still Harry Potter. His mate really hated that old man and vowed in his name to never let him took Harrison away from his side.

000

Meanwhile in Slytherin manor, the Dark Lord Voldemort was having a meeting with his Deatheaters. They were talking about anything that could give them some advances towards Albus Dumbledore and his group, especially after the so-called Boy Who Lived went disappeared from the face of the planet without any traces.

There were some rumours about why the so-called Boy Who Lived disappeared from Britain magical world. One, because he did not want to become Dumbledore’s pawn once more; two, because he found out about the love potion in his food and drink to make sure he fell in love with Ginny Weasley; third, because his friends were not his friends in the first place, they were paid by Dumbledore to become his friends; and last, because he found out that he had some dark creatures in his veins and did not want Dumbledore found out about that fact.

Maybe it was absurd, but that did not mean that one of those rumours was not true. Well, no one knew the reason why Harry Potter decided to disappear from Britain magical world until they found him to know the reason from his own mouth.

“My lord,” a shaky wizard knelt in front of the Dark Lord. “I have some important news for you.”

Voldemort looked at the shaky wizard with his serpentine eyes before commanded him to tell him about the news.

“Today when I and the others were in Hogesmeade, drinking and gathering some information for you, we spotted a muggleborn walked out the Honeydukes…” he explained. “At first we didn’t want to do anything with the muggleborn, but when we saw him looking at us straight in the eyes with recognition in his eyes, we knew we couldn’t let him stayed alive.”

The Dark Lord nodded. It would not be very good for them if someone who could recognize a Deatheater to be left alive. They could be recruited to become a member of Dumbledore’s group.

“We then followed the man into the forest near the Hogesmeade, intending to kill him then disposed his body…” explained the wizard. “However, we miscalculated the muggleborn.”

“What do you mean with ‘we miscalculated’?” asked Rabastan Lestrange to the wizard. “He only a muggleborn, so you three didn’t have any problem there.”

“At first we thought like that, but soon we found our mistake. The muggleborn wasn’t a normal muggleborn…” he told everyone. “I still remember how the muggleborn’s blue eyes lit with power that I never seen before. I too remember how the muggleborn killed the other two only with a touch on their foreheads.”

The Dark Lord’s eyes became wide. A power to kill people only with a touch was something that he never encountered before. The only creature that he knew could kill people only with a touch was a Dementor, but could ot be said a real death, for the people that received a kiss from them were still alive, only soulless.

If only he could have that power in his army. He knew he would win this war against Dumbledore. With that in his mind, Voldemort looked at everyone in the meeting room and commanded them to…

“Find that man and bring him to me!”

000

Dumbledore looked at Snape with a deep frown on his old face. His spy had told him about the appearance of a strange man in the Hogesmeade that had some strange power and could kill two wizards with only a touch on their foreheads. He knew that man was must be some dark creature for had that kind of power and the Dark Lord wanted to recruit him into his army.

There was no way he could let that happened. If he needed to recruit the dark creature to become a member of his army, then so be it. After the war finished, he could dispose the dark creature or put him into the Azkaban.

“Find out where this man is and bring him to me.”

000

Tbc…

000

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Nice to see you again, my fans from SPN x HP crossover community! I come back from my SPN x HP crossover hiatus and with my new version of the Blood Sorcerer! Not only that, I too will try to update my other stories, just please wait for it all right 
> 
> To make sure everyone realize... I stop watching SPN after season 5 and only know a little about the future seasons (6 until 11)... so, I am sorry if Red Moon: The Blood Sorcerer will not touch everything from the future seasons. The Darkness still exist but with my own headcanon, not from SPN canon, sorry!


End file.
